The Intern
by Jacob14
Summary: With the summer in full swing the WWE seeks this as a opportunity to scout potential employees by offering them internships for the summer. Brandon Caravella, a college student with a good heart and good intentions takes a internship and falls under the guidance of Michael, a long time employee. He soon meets Paige and though it's only 3 months things happen that change life's.
1. Chapter 1

The Intern

 **A/N: I wanted to try something different since pretty much everybody does a wrestling story with usually a wife or husband of a superstar or diva or a wrestler themselves, I've decided to do a story based on a intern in the WWE. I hope you guys like it and feel free to drop a review, a follow, or perhaps a favorite.**

 **(REBOOTED 6/28/15. This story was doing well then I just fell behind on updating and when I did nothing really happened but I'm gonna try and give this another shot.)**

RAW

5-26-14

Brandon Caravella looked around the backstage in amazement. He had always been a fan of the WWE but not once did he ever think he would be able to be a Intern for them, even though he's not getting paid and it's only for the summer he was okay with it. Basically it's his job to help out anyway it can whether it be helping get stuff organized, setting up the ring or even setting up backstage which right now he was to suppose be helping setup the catering table as the food had just been delivered to the arena. He ran his hands through his messy surfer like blonde hair as he was still in somewhat shock at just how live it was backstage there was a lot of energy to be felt. Standing at just 6 feet tall he has a rather lean build as he use to be a placekicker and a soccer player in high school.

"Brandon over here." Michael, one of the crew workers motioned for him to come over. Michael is Brandon's superior for the time that he's in the WWE. If he does well then Michael will give him a recommendation as a future employee for hire, if Brandon screws up and Michael logs that in a daily report then Brandon could be taken off the internship. Brandon headed over to where Michael was and grabbed one end of the table as Michael grabbed the other and they lifted it up as other workers came and fixed the legs so the table stood upright and food could be placed on it.

"Okay now that that's set up we'll need to go get the food from the delivery trucks and put it on a trolley and then haul it over here and set it on the table." Michael said as Brandon followed him down the arena hall. They passed various superstars and divas that Michael knew as he was a well liked person backstage. Once they made it to the delivery truck Brandon got the pizza boxes and set them on the bottom rack as Michael got the heavier food and set it on top with drinks, various condiments and sweeteners going on the middle rack. Once that was done Brandon helped Michael push the cart back to the catering table which now had a cloth over it.

"Hey Brandon keep doing a good job, I'll be back in a few minutes I'm gonna run to the bathroom, remember the heavier foods go in the middle as pizza gets stacked on the left, drinks on the right and the condiments and sweeteners get stacked on the remaining empty space of the table." And with that Michael ran off down the hall to the bathroom as Brandon got busy setting up the catering table. He started with the heavier food making sure to set it down gently on the table and then went to the bottom rack as he stacked the pizzas on the table and then separating them into pepperoni and cheese pizza piles.

"Finally catering got here I'm starved." Brandon recognized that voice as the WWE Divas Champion Paige. She walked up to the table and set her title down in a nearby chair and waited for Brandon to finish getting catering setup.

"Sorry I won't be much longer." Brandon said as he finished setting the last of the drinks, focusing now on the condiments.

"It's not a problem, it's actually my fault I skipped lunch." Paige replied as she moved past Brandon and grabbed one of the sandwiches from the tray. With the last of the condiments and sweeteners setup he looked at the catering table for a second before moving out of Paige's way. He pushed the trolley to the side of the table and wiped his hands on his pants. Taking a seat in a nearby chair he pulled out his phone and checked Facebook and Twitter for any updates.

"So you new here?" He wasn't expecting Paige to actually talk to him so he was surprised when she did.

"Excuse me?" Brandon said.

"I asked if you were new here?" Paige replied. Brandon stood up and put his phone away

"Oh no, I'm just an intern for the summer until college starts back up at the end of August, my names Brandon." He put his hands in his pockets. Seeming satisfied with the answer and with her curiosity getting the better of her she turned her attention towards Brandon.

"So what college do you go to." She asked while taking a bite out of the ham and cheese sandwich.

"The University of Virginia, I'm double majoring in Creative Writing and Music Composition." Brandon replied "This fall I'll start my Senior year so I'm kind of excited about that."

"Forgive me, I've never told you my name so in case you don't know I'm Paige, the Divas Champion." Paige said as she finished the last of her sandwich "So how long will you be working for the company?"

"Just until August so from now until probably August 15." Brandon replied "I'll be following you guys to every Raw, Smackdown and PPV event, while I go unpaid I get taken care of with a free hotel room, free plane ticket, and free food so I'm not complaining."

Brandon looked down the hall as he saw Michael coming back out of the corner of his eye though what he didn't see was Paige smile at what he said about how long he was staying with the company.

"Well I'm sure I'll see you around, I've got to get ready for tonight." Paige said as she headed down the opposite direction of the hall.

"Later Paige." Brandon said as he turned his attention to Michael who had a smile on his face.

"You sly dog you, you've gotten the Anti-Diva to smile." Michael chuckled though Brandon had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Michael seemed surprised to hear this as he shook his head "You didn't see her smile? that girl rarely smiles at anyone or anything besides that bubble girl Emma, their like best friends or something." Michael replied.

The two of them headed down the hall where more crew workers were waiting for them to help stack some empty crates on top of one another to help make room in the hallway. As they helped the workers stack the crates, Brandon learned that Michael had been with the company for many years since he was 23 and now at 50 he can say he's successfully earned a living in the company as a non-wrestler. Within the next few minutes the crates were stacked though Michael was clutching his chest and breathing heavy. Brandon walked over and asked if he was alright only to get a simple nod of the head.

"It's just my lungs don't work like they use to." Michael said as he straightened himself out. Brandon leaned up against the wall and Michael got a good look at him only to let out a chuckle

"Boy if you cut that moppy hair of yours short and maybe do something with it you'd look like a young Leonardo DiCaprio, except for the fact that you have green eyes and he has blue, my wife was a huge fan of his movies."

"I'll take that as a compliment Michael, thank you." Brandon laughed. Michael scratched his beard as he ran his hands through his short graying black hair

"Now that we have nothing to do we just sit around until we get called for something or someone, so you mind telling me about yourself?" Michael said as he pulled up two chairs for the both of them. Brandon told him his whole life story about how he never had a good relationship with his father and always preferred his mother who encouraged him to do whatever he wanted to do as she believed in him though his father didn't want anything to do with him. Michael also talked about his family life how his wife died in a car crash 3 years ago and that strained the relationship of him and his daughter Lacy who's 25 and married with a family.

Michael and his daughter never had a good relationship though they loved one another, they never truly had a connection like a mother and daughter or in this case father and daughter as Michael had wanted a son though his wife only wanted one child and he obeyed her wishes and when she died he took up drinking to deal with his emotional problems. The two of them sat there and talked for a few hours until it was time for Raw to begin and Michael looked at his watched and smiled as he looked up at Brandon.

"The greatest spectacle on earth is about to begin are you ready for this kid?". Brandon nodded his head

"I guess so, I've never been backstage when the show begins, hell I'm lucky enough to have gotten this internship out of a thousand other applicants, I think I got lucky." Michael shook his head and chuckled

"No kid, I don't believe in luck but I believe in Destiny, and I believe your destiny is with this company."

 **A/N: So that was the first chapter what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonding Time

 **A/N: Hey whats up guys, due to the positive feedback, I've decided to put out the next chapter in the story. The more feedback I get the more faster I'll try and put out chapters. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is appreciated.**

After Raw concluded Brandon and Michael got to work. Starting with the catering table they took all the food that was leftover and split it between themselves and the other crew members while the rest that was uneaten was given to a group of people who would take the food around and give it to the homeless. If there was one thing that Brandon had learned on his first night tonight is that the catering table always has the best food in the entire arena. Once catering was done they folded the table up and put it into the crates. Making their way down to the ring Michael had Brandon go under the ring and remove all the weapons while he went and started undoing the turnbuckle pads and ropes. You'd be surprised about how much stuff is under the ring. It took Brandon well over 10 minutes to get everything from under the ring cleared and handed to a another worker outside who was loading the stuff in the crate. The ring aprons were removed along with the steel steps and floor padding. In short it took them all another hour until the arena didn't look like the WWE had been there. By the time they had finished and everything was in the crates loaded onto the trailers it was almost 2 in the morning and Brandon was exhausted. Climbing into the car with Michael they took off towards the hotel to get 5 hours of sleep before they had to be up and at the airport.

Brandon couldn't sleep that night back at the hotel, while exhausted he just couldn't sleep due to the excitement still contained within him and because of something else that was emotionally bothering him though he didn't wanna think too much about it at that moment. It was 5:30am when he decided to get out of bed and take a quick shower. He threw on a turquoise colored t-shirt, khaki shorts, and red with white striped Adidas running shoes. Carefully and quietly Brandon packed his bags and set it on his bed as he left the room silently not wanting to wake up Michael who looked like he needed the sleep more so than him. He headed down to the cafeteria area of the hotels main floor and grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles, a small thing of milk, and a plastic bowl and spoon. Finding a empty table he sat down and made himself a bowl of cereal. The main floor was mostly empty with only about maybe 5 people total including him. The sun was starting to shine through the windows of the hotel as Brandon took the last few bites of his cereal he noticed a familiar raven haired lady making herself some tea in the cafeteria area. He watched her for a few moments until she turned in his direction and she caught him staring at her. Brandon looked away and tried to play it off that he was just zoning out which he usually does without knowing it. Making himself another bowl of cereal with the remaining milk and last bit of fruity pebbles, Paige took a seat across from him at the table.

"So do you usually stare at people doing their morning routine or did I just happen to catch your eye?" Paige asked as she took a sip of her tea waiting for a response.

"Uh well I was sort of zoning you know." Brandon scratched the back of his head and avoided looking at her "And well you just happened to show up while I was eating cereal and I was curious as to what you were doing."

Paige let out a chuckle "You are such a bad liar, if you weren't lying you'd be looking me in the eyes when talking to me, so you were zoning out were you? you had a far-off look in your eyes when watching me, it's almost like you were daydreaming. Speaking of which, what's your sign?"

"Pisces, and you?"

"Leo, I'm the lion of the jungle, my jungle is the WWE which is my house." Paige took another sip of her tea.

"I can tell, but this is a hotel." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Ah, so being a smart ass is what your good at?" Paige replied.

Brandon looked away and then looked back at her with a sly smile on his face which made his dimples show "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Like what?" Paige leaned against the table.

Brandon leaned against the table also "I'm a creative person, I write, sing, play guitar or piano, and compose music."

"Oh, I know a singer his name is Bradley and he's pretty good." Paige said as she pulled out her phone and played one of the bands songs. Brandon listened to it as he ate more of his cereal.

He had to admit that the song was good but it wasn't his cup of tea, he could listen to anything really besides screamo, heavy metal, metal and some rap.

"Now go on and tell me that that's not some of the coolest shit you've ever heard."

"It's not some of the coolest shit I've ever heard." Brandon smiled as Paige gave him the finger and told him to fuck off.

"Well Mr. Smart ass I have to go get Emma and get on a plane, I'm sure I'll see you at the next hotel." Paige said as she finished up her tea.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." Brandon replied as finished up the last bit of his second bowl of cereal.

"We'll see." Paige got up and headed back up to her hotel room.

Brandon tossed his bowl in the trashcan and headed back up to his hotel room where found that Michael was already showered and had ordered room service for himself. Plopping down onto his bed Brandon stared up at the ceiling as Michael ate his sausage and egg biscuit. He liked Michael a lot in the short time that he's known him. Brandon views him as a father figure in his life since he's never really had one. Once Michael had finished breakfast they were off towards the airport and next hotel.

* * *

Brandon took a seat beside Michael on the airplane as they were headed to the capital, Washington D.C. Brandon had been there a few times but Michael had been their plenty and knew all the hot spots. Michael was looking out the window as Brandon pulled up a picture of his mom who was smiling by a lake. She had long flowing blonde hair and green eyes. Michael noticed the light coming from the phone and looked over and saw the picture.

"Is that your mother?" Michael asked as he gently took the phone out of Brandon's hand "She's beautiful."

"She sure was." Brandon said as he looked away trying to fight back tears.

"You lost her didn't you." Michael handed Brandon the phone back.

"She died of a heart attack in her sleep last year, today officially marks one year." Brandon said as a few tears fell down his face. Michael wrapped the young man in his arms and buried his head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...if only I had been home I could've helped her, she could've still been alive. I could've done more." Brandon cried into Michael's shoulder.

"It's not good to think back about the what if's and what you could've done, look at me son." Brandon lifted his face to look at Michael "It's not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself for her death. It was her time, god was calling for her and she's in a better place now where she's not in anymore pain. When my wife died I cried for weeks but what made me feel better is thinking about all the good times we spent together."

Brandon lifted his head up and wiped his face as a few other passengers gave him worried looks of concern "After college I'll be homeless, when she died she left the house and everything to me, I took my stuff and a few mementos of her and had to sell everything else. Because I couldn't afford to pay the bills. All the money is going to paying off college and when I get out I'll be homeless." This struck at Michael's heartstrings, he knew what it's like to lose a loved one, but to have nothing after that was just horrible, he knows what it's like to have nothing because at one point in his youth Michael was homeless after his parents died at the young age of 16, so he knew what it's like to have nothing. He worked a construction job in Boston before he met Vince McMahon in a bar one night in in his early 20's and got a job with the WWE. Soon after he met his wife and they had his daughter Lacy. Michael could relate all to well to Brandon and wanted to make a difference in the kids life. His wife was dead and while she never gave him a son maybe just maybe it was destiny that he was to meet Brandon and maybe it was her gift of a son to him. Brandon had never really had a father but that doesn't mean that one can't be a part of his life. Even if their unrelated.

"No you won't, at the end of this week I have to file a daily report about you since I'm your supervisor, I file a report about you each week. If all goes well at the end of the August I can all but guarantee you a place within this company once you finish college. And if you don't get in you can come live with me at my house as I'm retiring next year, though that's of course if you'd want to live with an old guy like myself. As a long time employee I get benefits such as insurance, dental and health care, and I get half my pay I make each month. I make seven-thousand dollars a month so when I retire I still get thirty five-hundred a month." Michael was choking up with a few tears himself.

"I don't wanna be a burden to you." Brandon said as leaned back in his seat.

"You won't be." Michael put a hand on his shoulder "I live in South End, Boston, Massachusetts. It's a cold place during the winter time but it's where I grew up. It's home, it'll be your home to."

A sad smile came across Brandon's face as he looked at Michael "Thank you."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I feel like chapter two needed to have a heart to heart to really get the story going. Like always feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a brand new chapter, as always feedback is appreciated. This is sort of a continuation of the last chapter.**

"So where was your father during your mothers heart attack?" Michael asked as wiped his eyes. They were due to land within the next hour and wanted to clear the air before they both got off to a clean slate and back to the real world.

Brandon sighed as he knew that question was inevitable but regardless he decided to answer it "Before my father left my mother and I when I was 8, when my mother was away he would abuse me. Not like sexually or anything like that but the man was a violent drunk who was a truck driver who use to be a former police officer before getting taken off the force due to battery charges that were dismissed because the police department was corrupt at the time and the Judge was a former cop himself that had gotten in trouble while in the force. Well while being a truck driver he would be gone for days on end, anyway when I would get home from school if he was home it would be always be after my mother left and his drinking was one of the contributing factors that led to their divorce but the main thing was me. And by that I mean my father still kept his police baton and when I would get home if he was drunk and not passed out he was angry, always angry and because my mother always left he couldn't take out his anger on her so he turned to me. My mother never found out about what was happening to me until my grandpa was suppose to pick me up one day and walked in on my dad beating the shit out of me with his baton. I remember the first time it happened when my dad beat me I thought I had done something wrong. The first time he did it I was left with a swollen black eye and bloody nose and a severely bruised torso, arms, and legs and when my mother got home and asked my father what happened he said that I had gotten into a fight at school. Well my grandpa came over one day and saw what was happening to me, my grandfather decided to take action and beat the shit out of my dad who then proceeded to run away, last I heard he lives in New York in a shitty apartment drinking his life away and that was by one of his friends who showed up at my mothers funeral. My mother filed for assault and battery charges against my father on my behalf and the court granted us a sum of money, and paid for me to see a psychiatrist, which didn't do shit. My father had already left when the trial was started and by then he had changed his name and appearance. And if you don't believe I can lift up my shirt as some of the bruises are noticeable along with a few somewhat crooked fingers that my dad liked to target along with my ribs which I'm still convinced that the fucker broke a few though I don't feel any pain anymore around my ribs I never went to the doctor simply because I'm afraid of doctors offices and hospitals after I had a bad experience when I went to get shots before I started school." Brandon lifted up his shirt and to Michael's surprise he could still faintly see bruise marks especially around his ribs and then looked to his fingers which were slightly crooked and not straight, one finger was swollen in the middle which couldn't be fixed. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yea, you've had a hard fucked up life kid, I can't imagine what that did to you both physically and mentally, you seem like such a nice young man but behind those deep green liquid filled eyes I see the horrible past that you left behind. And the only thing I can say is that I'm sorry and believe me when I say things will only get better from here. I know you've never had a father figure in you're life but I'd like to be one to you, if you'd give me the chance. I've always wanted a son and I know we're not related but you are everything I could've ever wanted in a son. Strong, handsome, and smart, I want for you a better life than I've had. All you have to do is open up your heart to me." Michael looked deep into Brandon's eyes which had a somewhat confused and lost look in them before he blinked and the gears started processing what Michael had just said to him.

Brandon looked down not wanting to face Michael "I don't know if I can let you in."

"I'll be at the doorstep waiting for you to open the door whenever your ready." Michael put his hand on the kids shoulder "Whenever you feel ready I'll be here. You're a good kid, a victim of the harsh realities of this world, you can be the difference maker Brandon, set good examples, you have a good heart and good intentions."

Brandon leaned back into his chair and stared at the ceiling of the plane "I need time Michael."

"I know." And just like that the rest of the plane ride was silent between the two men as Brandon was scared shitless on the inside. To him he was his 8 year old self talking to a very kind stranger, a angel perhaps offering him a way out of this hell and into heaven but at the same time he doesn't know whether to go with the angel into the unknown or stay in hell where he's familiar with his surroundings. There was so many things he has yet to experience like a normal guy his age should such as: a girlfriend, steady job, hanging out with friends, sex, enjoying life. He's been closed off to it because of the past and now someone is offering him a way out of the darkness into the light and he just can't agree to it...not yet at least. Brandon was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to hear what Michael had said to him.

"What? I'm sorry I was a million miles away." Brandon turned his attention towards Michael.

"I heard that you and Paige had a conversation today." Michael said as he tried to lighten the conversation.

"How did you know that?" Brandon asked Michael.

"Well when the guy came with my breakfast I overheard Paige talking in the hallway about the conversation she had with you." Michael watched the young mans eyes do a complete 180 from lost in a deep thought to light and vibrant like a child discovering something new for the first time by themselves.

"And what did she say?" Brandon was curious as to what the Anti-Diva had to say about him, not that he liked her or anything that he'd care to admit.

"From my understanding it's that you two had a interesting breakfast together and that she told her friend Emma that she was kind of excited about it and wanted to do it again."

Brandon felt a genuine smile etch itself across his face. Paige had thought about him and was excited to have breakfast together again with him! For the first time in a long time he's felt something stir inside him. Happiness came to mind though he wasn't sure if what he was feeling was exactly that or something else. Michael could tell that the young man was filled with emotions that were bouncing off the wall, he could read on the young mans face that he wanted to let Michael in but the abuse he had suffered left a permanent scar on him, as for Paige if the two of them get to know one another more maybe Brandon would open up to him completely when he gets his life started officially. Michael wasn't one to 'ship' people or whatever you call it but on the first day that Brandon arrived, Paige smiled, now it's the second day and they had breakfast together and having said her name made him completely change within a matter of seconds. Maybe Paige can be a good thing for him and maybe he can be a good thing for her as well as Michael has heard from other divas about Paige's past romances ending in disaster. Brandon was different that's for sure and with Paige maybe he can have the chance at a normal life. If he lets her in, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Seclusion

 **A/N: What's up guys, here is the next chapter in the story. As always feedback is appreciated.**

5-30-14

Over the next few days Brandon had kept to himself to sort out his life, Michael, WWE, and much more. He needed to recharge before he goes out and faces the world again and resting for the last few days has given him time to think and feel ready to head back out into the real world. Having stayed in the hotel for the last few days he was ready to get his feet wet with work. After a quick shower and shave he through on some comfortable clothes and headed out of his hotel room and into the lobby where Michael was waiting for him.

"It's good to see you out and about again Brandon." Michael smiled as he remembered the conversation they had on the plane to D.C. Brandon nodded his head as the two of them left for the arena. It was a little after 4pm when they arrived and quickly got to work setting up the ring before moving onto deliveries and setting up the catering table, unpacking containers with supplies, helping the technicians set up the titantron, and much more. It wasn't till 6:45pm until they had gotten everything setup or almost setup. It felt good to be working again as it made Brandon feel like he was a part of something. Taking a seat on a nearby crate Brandon closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. His mind wondering about the future and where he'll end up in life, whether he'd be at the top of totem pole or the bottom. He and Michael hadn't really spoken at all since the plane ride, neither had he and Paige though he wasn't expecting to talk with her as he was Michael. Brandon was slowly drifting off into a nice nap when footsteps came and stopped in front of him.

"You know you'll get in trouble if one of the supervisors finds you sleeping don't you?" Paige's voice echoed through the narrow hallway. Brandon opened his eyes and looked at her. She was wearing her ring attire and her signature jacket that she wore when heading down to the ring.

"I know, I'm glad that you care." Brandon closed his eyes once more while the anti-diva cross her arms.

"I don't care about you." Paige huffed trying to assert herself.

Brandon laughed "If you didn't care you wouldn't have warned about getting in trouble with the supervisors, you would've walked away so obviously I have a impact on you whether you'd like to admit it or not, go on and tell yourself you don't care when I can clearly see in your eyes your intentions. Are you glad to be back in your house?"

"First of all you are wrong, second of all yes I am glad to be back in my house thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." Brandon mumbled trying to get into a comfortable position against the concrete wall "How is Bradley?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why aren't you answering them?" Brandon sat up and focused his attention on Paige.

"Bradley is doing fine." Paige gritted through her teeth.

Brandon looked at her for a second, surprised that he was able to get a spark of emotion in the anti-diva. She was different than most girls he knew. Different as in she's the first one he's actually allowing a friendship with, she wasn't some drunk horny college girl at a party, she was a 21 year old with a good job and was on the verge of stardom within the WWE. He's actually surprised himself he didn't distant himself from her, maybe since taking the internship and being away from home has opened him up to new experiences, this could be a good thing for him. Looking at her and then down to the floor before bringing his eyes back up to level with hers focusing in on them as if trying to read every little detail about her life. In his opinion eyes can tell a lot about someones character and in Paige he could see that she was confident and strong but beneath the surface she's been hurt before, as has he but in different ways. Brandon was so intently focusing on her eyes and reading her like a book that she snapped her fingers at him.

"You're doing it again Brandon." Paige snapped him out of his daze and back to reality.

"Sorry." Brandon mumbled

Paige took a seat beside him on the crate and looked around before looking at Brandon.

"Where were you these past few days?" She asked as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I was in the hotel, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Paige trailed off "Were you sick or something or what?"

"I was recharging my batteries, and by this I mean each day I go out and face the world sometimes the harsh realities and I need alone time to take it all in and think about a lot of things such as life, myself, my future, a lot of things." Brandon replied.

"Did you think about me?" Paige looked away when she asked the question avoiding his gaze.

"Do I need to think about you when I'm recharging my batteries?" Brandon answered back with a question.

"If you want." Paige patted his leg and hopped off the crate as she could feel her face starting to redden, she needed to get out of their quick "I'm gonna go now okay pumpkin, I've gotta go get my makeup done."

"But you already have makeup on." Brandon shouted to her as she disappeared down the hallway in a fast walk. Without another word she disappeared as Michael appeared after using the bathroom again. His coughing was getting worse and Brandon could tell. Michael took a seat beside him on the crate.

"So..." Michael began "Have you thought about what I said?"

Brandon thought back to the conversation on the plane once more about Michael wanting to be a father figure in his life. He had never had a father figure and wasn't real sure if it would workout but he was willing to give it a shot.

"Sure, so what do I do now? Do I call you dad or what?" Brandon scratched the back of his head.

"You can call me whatever you want, just don't call me late for dinner." Michael chuckled as did Brandon. It felt good to have a sort of parenting figure in his life once again. He had someone to rely on and go to for help if he needed it, while Michael was trying to make the effort all along Brandon was just now coming along and decided to meet him halfway to see how things pan out.

"That's a good one right there." Brandon commented "Sorry I didn't talk to you for the last few days I needed to recharge my batteries before going out and facing the world again."

"Yea don't worry about it, my wife was the same way especially after we'd argue I'd use the line on her she would always laugh, I use to use it on her whenever we'd get into a argue which wasn't often and that line would dissolve any issues we were having. I think the best thing was that even when we were fighting with one another, neither one of us would change it for the world. I find that having arguments in any relationship is good thing as it gives both people in it a chance to blow off steam at the other. I had her and she had me, now all I have of her are pictures and good memories, sorry I wasn't here earlier. I saw you and Paige talking and wanted to give you two some space while my daughter called and we talked for a bit though not as much as I would've liked to. I mentioned you, and she says that your a replacement for the loss of her mom. And I told her I thought the world of you, your a good kid with a good heart and good intentions, don't ever forget that. She said I was delusional when I'd come to think of you like a son. The call ended on a good note though." Michael coughed once more louder this time than the last.

"Have you gone to the doctor about your coughing?" Brandon was concerned about Michael.

"I'm fine kid don't worry about me." Michael cleared his throat and checked his watch "Come on, Smackdown starts in less than a hour we've got to make sure this place is in tiptop shape."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review, feedback is always welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Saraya

 **A/N: As I said more feedback means more frequent updates, so here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy, feel free to drop a review.**

"So Saraya is your pet name?" Brandon asked Paige as they took their seats at a restaurant. Brandon was tired of eating hotel food and wanted to get a nice quality meal and Paige was hungry after the show ended, so after asking Michael if he could skip helping out tonight he was rewarded with a yes and the keys to the car they were renting. It was a little past 11pm and they were just starting to eat dinner. Brandon just put on a white buttoned down dress shirt and a dark pair of jeans while Paige wore a skin tight black dress which showed off her figure.

"Eh well I mean it's my mums name and since I look so much like her she decided to start calling me Saraya and it just stuck ever since then." Paige asked as she took a sip of her wine. "So Brandon, how have you been enjoying your time with the WWE?"

Brandon took a sip of his water "It's been fun, I've learned a lot especially behind the scenes, I've met Michael who is helping me out the most, if it wasn't for him I'd be homeless once I finish college. I also met you."

"And?" Paige motioned for him to continue.

"And what?" Brandon teased.

"What do you think of me?" Paige demanded to know.

"I haven't figured you out yet." Brandon smirked. "What do you think of me?"

Paige looked at him and smiled "Well you are a smart ass, a handsome smart ass at that. Did anyone ever tell you, you look like a young Leonardo DiCaprio."

"All the time."

Just then the waiter came and took their orders while the two of them munched on bread sticks. Paige had divided the bread sticks up between the two of them, her getting more than he had as she was a lioness, she had to eat. She liked Brandon, he was different than most guys she had been with. While Bradley was a good fuck buddy and all, with him she couldn't see a relationship working out between them though he's been pressing her lately about being more than just friends, the more he pried the more she felt disconnected. Brandon on the other hand was special, he had a childlike innocence and yet she could see that he possessed so much more wisdom behind his eyes, he was wise beyond his years and Paige knew that, but there was so much more about him that she didn't know and wanted to know, to her he was like a big mystery. Earlier to today she almost freaked when they were talking because she felt something within that she hadn't felt for someone in a long time. When he asked her during Smackdown if she wanted to get dinner she agreed like it was nothing but inside she was enraptured like a school girl crushing on a hot teacher. At the same time she's also scared to get close to him because she's not sure how he will be if she admits that she has feelings for him. She had zoned out this time and caught Brandon snapping her out of her daze.

"Paige your doing it again." Brandon did his best to put on a English accent as he was trying to mimic what she did to him earlier today.

"Yea...right." Paige was surprised to find herself at a loss for words, usually she'd have a sarcastic comeback or a witty one liner but she was at a loss for words. She could feel her face starting to redden and decided to change the subject "So Brandon, would you mind singing me a song?"

This received a chuckle out of Brandon "So Paige, would you mind reclaiming your divas title?" That remark was met with Paige flipping him off.

"Tell you what, when we get back to the hotel I'll sing you a song, do you have a guitar?"

"Yea, I've been practicing a bit, so what song are you going to sing for me? also what does your voice sound like?" Paige inquired to know the details.

"I'm not telling you, I've been told that my voice is a cross between the lead singer of Plain White T's and Jesse McCartney so do with that what you will. Believe me I discovered this when I tried singing rock music and punk music at a local bar which had a karaoke machine. I have a rather soft and soothing voice so I've been told." Brandon took another sip of his drink. "Do you sing?"

Paige shook her head "God no, I don't have the voice."

"So you like red wine?" Brandon asked her.

Paige took a sip of her wine "Yea, why don't you drink?"

Brandon looked away "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?"

"You wanna hear your song or not?" Brandon looked her in the eyes.

"I wanna hear it." Paige muttered.

"Then please just accept that I don't wanna talk about it...at least not right now." Brandon replied as their meals had come. The dinner was rather quiet as Paige finished her food and went through 3 refills of wine and was getting rather drunk. She still managed to be in control of herself which surprised Brandon. Once they were back in the car the two of them took off towards the hotel. It was a little past midnight when they had gotten back. Brandon helped Paige up to her room and sat on the bed.

"Where's the guitar?" Brandon asked as he looked around for the guitar.

"In it's case under the b-bed." Paige stammered.

Brandon looked under the bed and found the guitar case, it was a acoustic. Taking it out of the case he tuned it for a few minutes until he got it to the tune of the song he was going to sing Paige. She leaned back against the bed headpiece in a rather seductive way, obviously influenced by alcohol. After clearing his throat, Brandon began playing the chords to see if she picked up on the song which she didn't.

"This song is called Hey There Saraya." Brandon said which was obvious a variation of _Hey There Delilah_ except he changed the name from Delilah to Saraya. As he began singing he watched as Paige's actions changed from being seductive to having her full attention on him. She went through 50 shades of emotions. As the song slowly came to an end he repeated the chorus once more after he had stopped playing the guitar. Paige was sitting on the bed crying. Brandon looked at his watch before focusing his attention on Paige who had now fell back against the bed.

"Brandon that was fucking beautiful." Paige wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Brandon said as he put away the guitar. Paige had gotten to her feet, her drunkenness had given her more courage than when she's sober. When she's drunk her emotions are on her sleeve. As Brandon turned around she came face to face with him, their faces only inches apart from one another. Taking a quick deep breath Paige stood on her toes and planted quick kiss on Brandon's lips.

"I like you also." Paige said as she was now baring her emotions to him.

Brandon smiled "I know you do Paige."

This brought a smile to the anti-divas face.

"So what happens now?" Paige asked Brandon. "Do you like me to.

Brandon sighed and sat down on the bed "I do, but I don't know, I guess I'm afraid and I know your afraid to. So how about this, tomorrow we'll have breakfast and talk it out and see what you think when you are sober, alcohol can influence a person decisions. So tomorrow when your hungover and your head is hurting if you still have these feelings then we'll figure this out together, like a tag team."

Paige laid back on the bed and took off her shoes and crawled under the sheets and looked at Brandon as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about Bradley, aren't you and him like you know."

"Fuck buddies." Paige filled in the blank.

"Yea." Brandon replied.

"We were, but he wanted too much out of me."

"And yet you are with me, you openly admitted your feelings and hinted and something possibly more, something that Bradley wanted. So let me ask you this, are you just trying to get close to me to get back at Bradley for wanting too much or do you actually mean what you say?" Brandon looked her in the eyes.

Paige didn't know what to say other than yes. She sat up in the bed and looked at him "Brandon look your not like other guys I know. And I know that I'm drunk but with you I'm genuine, so when I tell you I like you, I like you and I mean that."

"Paige if we do pursue a relationship and I mean tomorrow when you are hungover and can think rationally without alcohol, if we do pursue a relationship promise me one thing." Brandon shook a little bit as he felt his eyes welling up with tears for some reason.

"What is it?" Paige asked as she took his hand into hers.

Brandon looked at her a few tears rolled down his face "Promise me...you won't hurt me."

Paige pulled him onto her and wrapped him into a hug as he cried on her shoulder. She wasn't sure where she was heading, she knew that in the morning she didn't want to have this discussion with him though "Brandon I promise you I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me and will give me a chance." She said softly in his ear. Both of them were now baring their emotions to one another. He leaned up to where they were facing one another. She loved his green eyes, how they were so filled with emotion, she could see in his eyes that he was scared but also saw something else in there. A few more tears were filling his eyes as she wiped them away before grabbing his face and pulling him into a slow and passionate kiss. When they broke apart he stood up Brandon looked at her for a few moments before he started heading towards the hotel door.

"You don't have to go Brandon...I-I love you."

Brandon looked back at her "But I have to go, for myself. I'm not ready for this Paige I'm so sorry." And with that Brandon opened the door and left leaving Paige in a whirlpool of emotions, she was numb to what just transpired. The more she thought about it the more it tired her out until she fell asleep with Brandon being the last thing on her mind.

 **A/N: So that was chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Brandon isn't ready for a relationship and left Paige in a hot mess. So what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

About Last Night

 **A/N: Okay here is chapter 6 I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.**

Brandon didn't sleep at all last night. He didn't want to leave Paige like that but he was just too scared, too scared of getting hurt in a relationship and to be fair, he wasn't sure if she was thinking clearly due to the alcohol which he is sure more than likely influenced her actions. It was 6:30am and he had been sitting on the bed thinking about what had transpired for the last few hours. Deciding to talker to her about it Brandon got up and headed out of his hotel room down the hall the towards Paige's room and knocked on the door. He wasn't expecting her to open it or even be awake for that matter so he was surprised when she did open it, she was wearing the same clothes from last night as was he. She looked like she had been crying due to the lines of mascara running down her face.

"What do you want?" Paige snapped at him.

"I wanna talk to you, if you'll let me." Brandon replied in a calm tone.

"Be my fucking guest then." Paige moved out of the way so he could come in. He took a seat on the bed as she shut the door behind him.

Paige took a seat opposite of him so the two of them were facing each other.

"I'm sorry." Brandon began "Last night was I don't know, emotions were high and I got scared about getting hurt in a relationship. You are a beautiful and amazing girl, Paige but right now I'm not ready to be in a relationship."

Paige sighed "No Brandon if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I was obviously drunk and when you sung that song I felt emotions that I hadn't felt in a long time and was hoping that you'd feel the same when I obviously didn't ask you about how you felt and wanted to rush into things because I haven't felt truly loved in a longtime."

Brandon looked at her and smiled "I'm glad your not mad, a thought occurred to me, we don't really know a whole lot about each other besides a few things. So I got a idea. What if we spend time with one another and learn more about one another and if we end up not wanting to pursue a romantic relationship then we can still be friends."

"I was a little mad when I saw you this morning at my door but in the end I decided it wasn't worth it. Tomorrow we'll be in Rosemont, Illinois for Payback but if you want today, when we get on the plane I'll sit beside you if you want, I'm claiming the window seat though."

Brandon shook his head "No I want the window seat. I like to look out into the sky."

"I get the seat because I said so." Paige crossed her arms.

"You act like a child." Brandon replied.

"You cry like one." Paige retorted before backtracking "I didn't mean that Brandon."

"I know you didn't mean it, so what do you think of the idea."

Paige cracked her knuckles "Sure, why the fuck not I mean it can't hurt us so yea, how long is it going to last?"

"I don't know maybe 2 weeks and like I said if you don't want to pursue a romantic relationship then we can still be friends."

"So do we shake on it?" Paige asked.

"I guess." Brandon shook her hand "So what now?"

"We get breakfast." Paige got up and headed into the bathroom "Wait there, I'll be out in a minute just gonna wash up."

"Actually I'm gonna do the same so I'll meet you down in the lobby in I don't know 10 to 15 minutes."

"Okay, so it's a da-I mean breakfast meal with friends or something." Paige said from inside from the bathroom.

"Yep." Brandon headed out and shut the hotel door behind him. He made his way back to his hotel room and took a shower and shaved, putting on a Coca-Cola t-shirt, khaki shorts and light blue Nike running shoes. Heading down to the main floor and into the cafeteria area he found Paige sipping some tea. She was wearing a black tank top and a dark pair of jeans. He wasn't hungry so he just took a seat opposite of her at the table.

She looked at him for a second before looking at his hair, it was blonde, no streaks of any darkness at all just pure blonde hair. Yet it was a mess which could be changed. Emma was pretty good at hairstyles and Brandon needed one.

"Brandon how about after breakfast you let Emma give you a new hairstyle." Paige suggested.

"What's wrong with my hair now?" Brandon asked as he started touching his hair.

"I don't like plus it looks bad on you, you look like a young Leonardo DiCaprio therefore you should have the hair of a young Leonardo DiCaprio." Paige smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

Brandon shook his head "I've seen enough Titanic and Romeo and Juliet to know where this is going."

"So then you'll comply?" She asked.

"Sure, but why are you so eager to do this?"

"It's simple, so I can flaunt you around and show you off." Paige replied.

"That's what snobs in a relationship do to a partner who either has money or good looks." Brandon retorted.

"Right, and your good looking."

"So your a snob?" Brandon questioned.

Paige thought about it for a moment "I can be if I choose to be."

Brandon scratched his head "So your going to show me off how?"

"Television, social media, you get the point."

"You're weird, you know that?" Brandon chuckled.

"And you are handsome, but I'm sure you know that." Paige finished up the last of her tea "Besides it will piss Bradley off."

That irked Brandon, she kept trying to piss Bradley off "Paige what is it with you and pissing off Bradley?"

"He's an ass who wants more than what I want."

"And you want more from me than what he wants from you?" Brandon inquired.

"Yes?"

"Paige you don't think that's well you know kind of selfish?" Brandon leaned back in his chair.

"You don't know the half of it Brandon." Paige sighed "Look we can talk about it on the plane okay pumpkin?"

"Alright, now what is it you wanted to do with my hair?"

Paige clasped her hands together before grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to Emma's hotel room.

* * *

"And now here you are." Emma handed Brandon a mirror after sitting in a chair for almost 45 minutes. Brandon looked at himself in the mirror before turning to see Paige and Emma squealing in delight. He now officially looked like a young Leonardo DiCaprio, hair and all.

"Told you, you'd look better." Paige said as she took a picture of Brandon.

"I feel different." Brandon replied as he got up from his chair.

"Now just don't do drugs and you won't drastically age into Jack Nicholson." Emma commented.

"I'm not doing drugs and don't ever plan to."

Brandon checked his watch which read 8:12am. He had to be on a plane at 8:30 so quickly he gathered up his bags, thanked Emma, said goodbye to Paige and headed out with Michael towards the airport.

The two men climbed into the car and took off. Michael had woken up late and took a quick shower and skipped breakfast as the two of them were rushing to the airport. Michael had noticed his hair and snorted in laughter.

"Ah man, my wife would love you to pieces. So who did your hair?" Michael asked trying to control his laughter.

"Emma, is it really that bad?"

"It's not bad at all." Michael wiped away a few tears "So how did things go with you and Paige last night?"

"It's a long story." Brandon leaned back against the seat "We're trying this thing where we are learning more about each other and then at the end of it we decide what happens next if we want to pursue a romantic relationship or if we want to just stay friends, last night we kissed a few times but she was drunk and I left. But today things are better between us, also this new hairstyle is thanks to her and Emma."

"Well I guess it's time I give you some advice about love. It can happen anywhere and anytime but the only things you need to worry about is if you truly feel it with that other person, in this case that person is Paige so when you to learn more about one another and decide to pursue a romantic relationship don't try and rush it, just let it happen naturally and if you don't decide to pursue a romantic relationship well then you'll stay friends and there are plenty of other fish in the sea. If I were you I'd just try to enjoy it and see where it goes, there's no harm in staying friends but if you do find love make sure you and your partner are happy because that's the key to life, happiness." Michael coughed as the car came to a stop at a stoplight.

"So me and Paige are going to sit by one another on the plane and just spill the beans about everything. I just wanted you to know that." Brandon said.

"It's fine by me." Michael replied as the light turned green and they continued on their way towards the airport. The rest of the ride was somewhat quiet until they got to the airport. Once they got to the airport the two of them found their gate and boarded the plane going their separate ways. Brandon took a seat by the window and waited for Paige to find him. A few minutes later she did.

"I told you I'm getting the window seat." She huffed.

"You can sit on my lap." Brandon smirked.

"As if mate." Paige took a seat beside him. They made idle chat until the plane took off and was in the sky heading towards Rosemont, Illinois. The sun was shining as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Brandon liked these days as he got to look at the world without clouds covering the landscape. Paige rubbed her arm before looking at him.

"So are you ready for me to tell you everything?"

"Yea, are you ready for me to tell you everything?" He asked her as she nodded.

Brandon took a deep breath and looked at her "I'll go first."

 **A/N: And that was chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Official

 **A/N: So I really hated how I just screwed up the story. So I decided that I'd go back and fix it from chapter 6 onward. Anyways follow/favorite and feel free to leave a review.**

Brandon and Paige revealed everything about themselves there was to reveal in a person. From life stories, to dreams and aspirations. The plane ride was a success for the both of them. Over the course of the day they learned more and more about each other. The two of them decided to end their day at a traveling circus which stopped in Rosemont for the weekend. After paying admission they stopped at stand where if you knocked 3 stacks of milk bottles you get a grand prize which is giant stuffed teddy bear. Brandon got 2 of 3 stacks of milk bottles knocked down as Paige had quickly left to find a bathroom. Brandon had run out of tries so instead of wasting more money on another try he just paid of the attendant for the grand prize so when Paige came back she was surprised to see him holding the giant teddy bear.

"So you actually managed to knock down 3 in a row?" She held the teddy bear close to her.

Brandon looked away and then back at her avoiding eye contact "Yea it was easy."

"You lie a lot don't you?" Paige was beginning to wonder as to why that is.

He sighed "Yes I lie a lot."

"Why?"

He held his hands behind his head "I don't know Paige I do a lot of things. The main reason I lie is because I got tired of being called a snitch by my friends whenever they did something bad so I just started lying it's a bad habit I know but I'm not totally at fault to blame."

Paige shook her head "Typical fish."

"What's that suppose to mean jungle cat?" Brandon cocked his head to the side.

She laughed "Nothing fish boy lets go." She took his hand and led him to a ferriss wheel. She knew that he had never been on one and wanted to take him on one to see what his reaction would be. After waiting in line for 5 minutes they finally got a seat and waited for it to start moving. She watched as he had a childlike reaction at being up so high. He was looking around all over the place when the ride came to a stop at the very top. It was a little past 8pm and the sun had set a few minutes ago. Brandon put a hand over his eyes like he was observing as he pointed out in the distance.

"I can see my house from here." Brandon the turned his attention towards Paige. The way the lights were hitting her and the wind blowing her hair in her face made her look like a goth angel. For a few moments Brandon zoned out and when Paige realized this she snapped her fingers at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Brandon gave her a goofy grin "Because up here you look absolutely beautiful." He was being completely honest and Paige could tell because he was holding eye contact, realizing that she looked away as her face began to redden. Brandon looked down and spotted a family.

"Hey Paige look at that family down there." He pointed out the family.

Paige looked down at saw the family, it was a rather large family looked like 7 kids and 2 parents. "What do you think about kids?" She wanted to know his opinion of kids. Personally she had always wanted be a mother but at the same time is afraid to due so because of her career with the WWE.

Brandon looked at her, his hair falling on the right side of his face "What do you mean?"

"Do you want kids?" She didn't plan to say it like that but she didn't know how to make her question any clearer.

"Yea..." Brandon looked down before looking back at her "I could be the father I never had." He wiped his eyes before apologizing. The ride slowly started moving again and by the time they had got back on the ground Brandon had already dried up his tears so it didn't look like he was crying. Paige didn't like it to see him upset, it made her want to punch something. In order to make it up to him she bought the both of them cotton candy. Brandon was like a child in many ways, he was easy to cheer up and easy to break but Paige knew he has knowledge beyond his years and that he just doesn't want to see any wrongdoings in the world. The more time they spent together the more she was able to read him like a book. He was her version of _50 Shade of Grey_ and she's found herself sort of entranced by him. With him she's able to show be herself. And that's another thing that she couldn't do with Bradley, with him it was all 50/50 whether or not she could be herself or be on lock down because he kept pressuring her and wanted more.

The two of them sat down on a bench and enjoyed the cotton candy when a fan wearing a Paige shirt spotted them, it was a girl who looked to be about 14 or 15 she wore black framed glasses and had her hair in a ponytail. The girl came running over and squealed in delight as Paige got up to hug her.

"I LOVE YOU!" The girl shouted as tears started pouring down from her face. When Paige let her go the girl looked at Brandon.

"Are you her boyfriend?" She quickly snapped a picture of Brandon "This is going on my blog."

Brandon was surprised at this as he's never seen something like this in person before he could speak Paige spoke for the both of them "Yea we're together, but would you mind if you don't post those photos on you're blog just for a little while, we're trying to keep our relationship private, you'll see us more on Total Divas okay pumpkin?" Paige pinched the girls cheek as she took off back into the crowd of people.

"Wow that was weird." Brandon finished up the last of his cotton candy before tossing the stick in a nearby trashcan.

Paige stretched for a moment after having been sitting down so frequently "It's my life though." She looked around at the crowd of people some of them spotting her and giving her knowing looks as if they knew she didn't want to be seen in public.

Brandon got up and checked his watch seeing that it was now almost 9pm. And the carnival closes at 9. Wanting to do one more thing he found a photo booth and Paige suggested they take photos. The two of them went inside and shut the curtains. They had to choose a theme so they chose friends. In the first photo they did stupid poses, Paige did the puffer fish while Brandon pulled a white girl and did the duck face. For the second photo they got back to back like they were partners in crime and held up finger guns. For the third and final photo the were going to do angels but Paige wanted to do something different instead of what the machine offered so as Brandon was getting ready to put his arms up and rest his chin on his hands Paige grabbed his face and kissed him as the camera snapped the third and final picture. When they pulled apart Paige looked at him with a intense stare.

"I need to know now Brandon, I don't wanna play the friend game. I'm willing to give it my everything if you are willing to do the same." Paige wiped her eyes as she felt tears welling up. She knew how Brandon was with relationships and even though they only had one good day together she wanted to have plenty more good days together with him.

Brandon sat there for a few moments in silence "Just promise me you won't hurt me and will never leave me, I'm afraid of being alone. I'm tired of running Paige, I wanna home and life of my own, I wanna share it with someone. So please whatever you do don't leave me or hurt me." He was shaking a little bit as he was both nervous and scared.

Paige felt tears rolling down her eyes as she kissed him one more time before hugging him tightly "I won't ever leave you Brandon and I most certainly will never hurt you." She could feel his body shaking slowly come to a stop in her arms. And for the first time in a longtime Paige was officially in a relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon

 **A/N: So here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget feedback is appreciated. Also I got a job so I will be updating when I can and have time.**

Paige opened her eyes and looked over at Brandon who was sleeping peacefully. He had fell asleep on the car ride back and instead of waking him she just carried him up to her room. He didn't look the part of most guys she's dated. Most of them had dark hair, tattoos, piercings, etc. Brandon on the other hand was clean and more pure in a sense. She liked that about him, plus they looked like a mismatch for one another. He was cuddle up against her with his face buried in her neck, he looked exhausted as there are some dark circles underneath his eyes. They had stayed out late last night after the photo booth, they never found the photos of them as they were printed right outside the curtain but they did see a girl running off with what looked like a thin strip of paper which probably contained the photos of them. Climbing out of the bed slowly not wanting to wake Brandon, Paige grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to start her day with a nice hot shower. The shower was relaxing as the hot water helped clear her head as she got her thoughts in order. Thinking back to Brandon it's amazing that they've only known each other for about a week and now their relationship escalated to this. Sure when she first met him she thought he was cute but he's somehow wiggled himself under her skin and started swimming his way to her heart. She was surprised herself that she let someone get this close to her which she's never done before.

But with Brandon there was a connection unlike with Bradley and the others. She's been hurt before and now that she's with him, someone who is emotional probably more so than her she'll make sure that if their relationship comes to an end that she'll let him down gently. Though it's unlikely that their relationship will ever come to a end. She's got her claws wrapped around Brandon and doesn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. Her thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door was open and Brandon walked in and started looking in the mirror. Paige watched him for a moment behind the shower curtains. He was still in what he had slept in last night which consists of sweatpants and a t-shirt as she prefers to sleep in her underwear.

"Are you checking yourself out?" Paige leaned against the wall.

Brandon smirked "You want me to come in there and check you out?"

Paige laughed "No I don't really like boys."

"Well lucky for you I'm a man." Brandon splashed some water on his face. "I'm heading down to the lobby to eat breakfast with Michael, do you want me to get you anything?"

She thought about it for a moment and shook her head "I'm good thanks."

"Alright well you know where to find me." Brandon opened the door and left.

Now having the whole hotel room to herself Paige finished up her shower and got her bags together along with Brandon's stuff. As she was putting some of his clothes away she noticed he left his phone in the room. With her curiosity getting the better of her she hit the home button and saw what looked like a family photo consisting of a father, mother, and to her surprise a little kid version of Brandon with somewhat longer blonde hair. Noticing the photo's date it showed that the photo was taken May 4th, 1997. Examining the photo more she saw that the father had a rather plastered look on his face with a beer bottle in one hand and the mother looked like she was putting on a fake smile while little Brandon had a happy genuine smile. Swiping the phone to the right she was surprised to see he didn't have a passcode, the background changed from the family photo to a picture of her that Brandon took last night at the carnival. She didn't remember him taking a photo of her but it was a good photo actually, she was imitating a lion. She hit the power button and closed his phone setting it back where his clothes were. After getting her bags together Paige threw on some clothes and headed down to the lobby to meet Brandon and Michael. She had never really talked to Michael but from what Brandon told her, he means a lot to him.

When she got down to the lobby to where they were she found Brandon sleeping in one of the chairs and Michael reading the newspaper. Michael looked up from the papers at Paige and motioned for her to sit beside him. She took asleep across from sleeping beauty in the chair and focused her attention on Michael.

"So you must have wore him out last night huh?" Michael coughed.

She shook her head "No we didn't have sex, he was asleep on the car ride back so I just put him in the bed with me."

Michael looked at Brandon with a sympathetic look "I think I'm going to give him the night off, he looks mentally and physically exhausted, the kid probably needs it anyway."

This caught her attention "You can do that?"

Michael nodded "Of course, I'm his supervisor I'll just file him as working. No harm done."

"Well shit I wish you could do that for me." Paige chuckled.

"If you were my intern I would, I mean from what Brandon told me and from what I've seen from you prior to his arrival you are a good person who's been hurt. Brandon has also been hurt, abused, and has had a rough life. I'm trying to make his life easier and I'm hoping you could do the same?"

Paige nodded her head "I'm trying to Michael believe me." She got up and scooped Brandon up into her arms "I'm taking him back to bed. I'll talk to you later Michael." She carried him into the elevator and as the numbers went up she looked down at him. He must be a heavy sleeper as the loudness of the lobby and elevator didn't stir him nor did her picking him up. He might have woken up for a split second when she picked him up only wrap his arms around her neck. He probably weighed less than her, he felt light in her arms. Once the elevator doors opened she walked down the hallway and unlocked her hotel room door. The bed was still as it was when they both got up this morning, so was Brandon for that matter so she just tucked him in the bed and gave him a kiss goodnight/morning. She was tired herself and wouldn't mind crawling back in the bed to get a few extra hours of sleep but she had to be at the arena early because it's a pay-per-view and she needed to be there as did Michael. Paige took one last look at Brandon before shutting the door and putting the do not disturb sign up. She was jealous that he gets to sleep in but she didn't have to much to be jealous about, he was hers, he belonged to her and she's going to keep it that way.

 **A/N: Sorry for the errors, I'm exhausted. So this chapter followed more of Paige than Brandon and I was wondering if this chapter interested you guys and if you want to see more chapters of Paige from her perspective 3rd person (It's hard to explain.) If so every few chapter I'll slip in one which just follows Paige. Anyway feedback is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoyed. Also I think what I might start doing for more reviews is ask a question at the end of each chapter to which I want you guy's to respond so this chapters question is: Where do you see Brandon and Paige's relationship going?**


	9. Chapter 9

It's Easy

 **A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. As always and I know I say it every chapter, feedback is appreciated. I wanna take the time to thank my reviewers such as Amy, Guest, Domstar66, and OriginalKanima. I'm glad you guys like the story.**

6/25/14

Over the next few weeks Brandon and Paige were apart from one another. She was selected to go on the Asia tour while Brandon, being an intern was just doing house shows with Michael until the WWE would return. Brandon followed the World Cup and got Michael into it as well. At first Michael didn't care much and would watch a few minutes of a match before doing something else but eventually he ended up liking it though he didn't know much about football and didn't call it what Brandon did but the sport had caught his attention. The WWE was getting back from it's Asia tour today. Michael and Brandon had been in Boston since the following Monday and had finished up the last Raw house show. Over the few weeks that they were apart Brandon and Paige kept in touch by messages and Skype though she seemed more unattached and disinterested than before she left on the Asia tour which worried Brandon. He had been trying to be the best person in her life and she had been trying to do the same for him. They both had rubbed off on each other. Brandon became more bold and outgoing while Paige became more self aware, observational and emotional but she was still her and he was still himself. He couldn't wait to wrap her in a big hug and smother her in love and affection. Brandon had been staying at Michael's house for the last few days which technically is his house also. Brandon sat in the airport waiting for Paige to arrive. Her flight was suppose to come in any minute now. The airport was packed with people as usual but his mind was was focused on Paige. A few minutes later she walked out of the gates with her bags in hand.

Brandon got up and headed over to where she was. She looked exhausted. He wrapped her in a big hug as she wrapped her arms around him though she felt different. He could feel that she wasn't reciprocating the love that he had for her instead she felt like a shell of her outer self. When they pulled apart he looked into her eyes and saw that she showed no emotion to him.

"What's wrong?" He was worried about her, she hadn't felt the same as before she left.

"Nothing, can you help me with my bags?" There was nothing behind those words, as if she was a robot without feelings. He picked up her bags and carried them out to the car. After loading up the trunk He climbed in the driver seat and they took off towards Michael's house. The drive to the house was quiet, if she wanted to be all moody and not talk that's fine by him.

When they arrived at the house he helped unload her bags as it started to rain. Once he handed her the last of her bags she headed inside without a word or reaction. She left him out there in rain. Brandon was getting tired of it, he needed to feel loved and return the love and yet she was not doing anything even remotely close to what a couple would do. He headed inside and shut the door slowly as Michael was taking a nap. Brandon followed the wet footsteps on the wooden floor up to the second floor where Paige had set her bags down in the guest room. Brandon knocked on the door frame give her a heads up that he was there.

"Hey." Brandon leaned against the doorway "What's wrong? Why aren't you showing any emotion or love for that matter?"

She looked at him and sighed "Brandon I'm tired and don't feel like doing anything now do me a favor and fuck off."

This pissed him off and he wasn't one to usually get pissed off but if it's emotionally pissed off then he gets it. "What is you're problem? You've shown nothing to me since you got off that plane, for the last week or two each time we text or Skyped you seemed out of it and more dead than the Undertaker. Look you said that you were willing to give it your all, I'm willing to give it my all and yet here we are and nothing is happening."

Paige clenched her fists together before looking at Brandon "I TOLD YOU I'M TIRED, I HAVEN'T SLEPT AT ALL REALLY WHILE ON TOUR NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME MAD SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY!"

Brandon eyes were welling up with tears as he wiped his eyes and looked at Paige, her angry face transformed from that of a raging lion to of a shocked kitty "That's not it Paige, it never is. You'll always be like this, I understand that now. One minute your hot with love and the other your just a cold heartless...bitch. I'm gone."

"You sound just like Bradley, always wanting more and not knowing when to back off." Paige ran her hands through her hair "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME BRANDON?"

Brandon was now letting the tears flow freely as he locked on to her cat like eyes "EVERYTHING I NEVER HAD!" That seemed to break through that emotional barrier she had up. He was still in his tantrum of sadness "I LOVE YOU PAIGE, DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" She nodded her head.

"Then why aren't you showing it?" He was at a loss as to why she wouldn't show it.

"I...I don't know how."

Brandon wiped away his tears and chuckled "It's easy." He picked her up and kissed her and was surprised to feel the emotion come rushing back through her. It was a simple act of love that tore the argument into pieces and was replaced with love for each other. Paige shut the door behind them and locked it. She hopped off of Brandon and started stripping down into her underwear while Brandon just stood there sort of confused. He knew what was going on but having never been in the situation he didn't know exactly what to do. Once Paige was in her underwear she looked up at Brandon who was still wearing his wet clothes.

"What are you doing why aren't you in your underwear?" Paige was trying to stifle back a laugh.

Brandon put his hands behind his head and started pacing the room before coming to a stop and looking at Paige "We're about to have sex aren't we?"

Paige nodded her head "Yea why?"

He took a deep breath "I don't know."

"You're a virgin." Paige was getting the hint that he was when he wasn't getting out of his clothes.

Brandon just gave an awkward smile "I just don't wanna screw it up."

Paige giggled before she started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got the shirt off she looked up at him and gave him a kiss "You won't screw up, it's easy."

 **A/N: And that was chapter 9. So things are starting to pick up in the relationship both of them are unknown to things in a relationship but through the other are learning the unknown. This chapters question is: Do you think anything is going to come out of their union? And just a general question: What drew your attention to the story?**


	10. Chapter 10

Perfect World

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating as often, work has been hard and when I get home I'm too tired to do anything else. Anyway here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated.**

Over the next few days things were running smoothly for the young couple. Money In The Bank went well as Paige found herself back on top with the Divas title. Now their on a plane to New York in the early hours of the morning sharing a blanket. Paige leaned back in her chair as she wanted to drift off into sleep. Looking over at Brandon she found him lost in his thought looking out the window. He was cute that way, his eyes all large and excited like a small child with a rather surprised look on his face. She clicked his i-pod and saw that he was listening to the Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets game soundtrack, a composition called Diagon Alley. Brandon never listened to actual music when she's around him. She noticed that about him when they were together in a car or somewhere else, he always listens to compositions from games or movies. Plus she knew that he was a big fan of Harry Potter. His face was still the same as before though his mind a million miles away. She never cared when he zones out unless she wanted attention and to be loved. When she wants attention and to be loved she'll just snap her fingers at him if he zones out and give him a sad look or if he's not zoned out she'll just put on a sad face which then prompts him to smother her with attention and love. In a way she's using him but she would never deliberately hurt him and will always return the love and affection he gives her. If anybody else tried to use him or deliberately hurt him, she would make sure their beaten within a inch of their life. It fascinates her how he is so passive that nobody really messes with him, in fact on a few occasions she's seen other people watching out for him and sort of guarding him like he's a fragile object. Maybe in a weird way he has his own charm and tricks, sometimes she thinks that he knows what he's doing when other people watch out for him as if he's a king in his own world and right perhaps while she's the queen of the jungle and the WWE, he's the king of her heart and the ocean.

Taking a quick glance around the plane most if not almost all the passengers were still asleep. Leaning back in her seat Paige looked up at the ceiling until she felt Brandon lean his head on her shoulder. He taken his earbuds out and put his i-pod in his pocket. She adjusted herself until she was also leaning against him, wrapping her arms around him. He looked up at her and smiled before resting his head back on her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. Looking out the window the sky was a dark shade of blueish-orange as the sun was starting to rise. It was beautiful and was probably what Brandon was staring at zoned out. What was he thinking about? In previous times he zoned out he's thought about different things upon her inquiring, the other day it was a story idea and at MITB it was a composition.

"Hey Brandon what were you thinking about when you were looking out the window on you're i-pod?" Paige in a cosmic sort of way needed to know.

He looked up at her with those innocent childlike green eyes that she's known to come and love and smiled "A perfect world."

"Tell me about it."

Brandon pulled out his i-pod and pulled up the Harry Potter composition he was listening to and put the earbuds in her ears and turned the volume to a point where she could still hear his voice and listen to the music. He hit play on the i-pod as music filled her ears. It was different, way different than she's ever listened to.

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you." Brandon stole a quick peck on her cheek before adjusting her vision outside the window "Now Paige look out the window and just stare it, stare at everything and just let it swallow you up in it's warmth and beauty." Paige wasn't understanding where he was getting at but she did as he said or at least she tried to.

Brandon cleared his throat "Now, as the music courses through you and the vision of the outside blinds you with beauty, let you're mind wander to a place not of reality. Forget everything about logic just simply let yourself slip away and imagine the picture I'm painting you with my words."

Paige let herself zone out as she listened to Brandon's words.

"We're free, we're safe, we're happy and in love. The world has been perfected, no more killings, no more deaths, the beauty of this world is at it's best. A family, a big happy family live together happily in a nice quaint house in the middle of the British countryside, a farm they live on. Not disturbed by modern day society besides the necessities, their minds are clear and drunk with the worlds wonders and beauty. Everything is as it should be, no evil languishes anymore, it perished along with war and crime. Now you are home in the nice house while the kids are outside playing. I'll give you control it's you're world now." Brandon spoke softly as he watched in astonishment as Paige's face changed from trying to hard to sort of a person who is high and has transcended this world. She was doing it, she was in her own perfect world.

This was her home, the sun was shining in the sky. While she could still see Brandon on the plane her mind was filled with vivid imagery of pure bliss. She had let her mind wander at Brandon's words and now she feels like a transcendentalist in a way. The world in her mind is perfect. She could see her kids now. Blonde hair with black streaks in it, greenish-brown eyes the perfect blend of her and Brandon. Right as she was about pick the kid up a loud snap caught her off guard and caused her to lose the vivid imagery of the perfect world she was in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU TWIT?" Paige shouted in a low voice trying not to wake the passengers.

"That's what it's like when you do that to me Paige." Brandon leaned back in his seat "You snap me back to reality when I get too lost in my own imagination and thoughts."

Paige took out the earbuds and gave him back his i-pod as she turned away to wipe her eyes. She had been staring wide-eyed for a minute or two and that had filled with moisture from the lack of blinking.

"So what was you're perfect world like?" Brandon was curious to know.

"You wanna know what it was like Brandon?" Paige asked as she finished wiping her eyes "It was us...we had a family and a house in the countryside, we had a few kids running around which were the perfect blend of us. God it feels weird telling you my thoughts."

Brandon chuckled "Well now you know how it feels. We share the same view then of the perfect world, well I mean I told you my imagination but it can be you're world to." He looked away before looking back at her "How many kids did you see?"

"A few maybe 3 why?"

"In my world, there's 7 kids, a pair of twins a few boys and girls." Brandon looked out the window.

This surprised Paige that in his world there are 7 kids. It still felt weird to say that because technically none of it is real and yet just maybe it could be...one day. She was never one for imagination but with what had just transpired it opened her eyes to her imagination instead of being just her, it felt good to let her mind just slip away and wonder. She hadn't done it since she was a little girl and it felt good to have her eyes re-opened to the realm of her imagination. Thinking back now to the images, the kids themselves they were hers and Brandon's. She looked over at Brandon and smiled. This was the one, he's the one and she knows it. A great sigh of relief and sadness overwhelmed her. On one hand the search was over and she has found her mate, but on the other hand the search was over. At no point in her life would she ever think she would fall in love and more than likely or at least she's hoping to, marry a yank. She didn't come to America to find love and since 19 she was fine and within 2 almost 3 years of being in America she's in love and in the most unexpected way. Now that they were basically in the month of July, that means that they only have a little over a month left together. It upset her that she was going to lose Brandon to university and probably not see him until holiday, well even then she might be busy. Another thought crossed her mind, what if she never sees him again? What if the WWE decides not to give him a job after the internship? They wouldn't be traveling together anymore, staying the same room anymore, he would be somewhere else and not with her and that upset her deeply, she couldn't lose him. She won't lose him that's simply not part of her plan. The only possible way to possibly keep him permanently is through marriage. But that's far fetched as with Michael more than likely Brandon is going to get a job offer from the WWE unless he doesn't take it. Brandon was looking out the window as Paige intertwined her hand into his. She wanted the perfect world, she wanted everything that would come with it, she wanted him.

"Marry me." She said it as clear as day. Brandon looked at her before getting back into reality.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Great now she had to repeat it again. She looked around the plane to make sure the passengers were still asleep. All was good except for this old lady who was listening intently at their conversation, Paige didn't remember seeing her awake the first time around but the lady seemed to mean well as she silently motioned for Paige to repeat what she had said to Brandon.

Paige cleared her throat "Brandon, the perfect world you've shown me is something I want, look I don't know where our relationship will be come the end of you're internship but I do know that I don't ever wanna lose you. You are too important to me and I'm just gonna come out and say it. I think we should get married."

Brandon looked at her eyes for a second to see whether or not she was serious, seeing nothing that even hinted a lie he nodded "Is this something you really wanna do?"

Paige nodded her head "It is, do you wanna do this?"

"I think we're rushing it but if it's something you are willing to do and that you'll promise me that you will always be there for me when I need you, then I'll gladly do the same and cherish you and drown you in a sea of love and devotion. Yes Paige, I'll marry you. In my perfect world, you're my idea of perfection."

Tears started to well up in Paige's eyes as she wiped them "And in my perfect world you are my idea of perfection." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and cried into his shoulder "I love you Brandon."

"I love you to Paige."

 **A/N: Well there is chapter 10. It's not much but it's something. Anyway as always feedback is welcome and this chapters question is this: With everything that is going on, do you think Paige's fear of losing someone she loves is blinding her judgement on jumping the gun and deciding to marry Brandon? And I guess in you're own opinion why do you think their relationship works?**


	11. Chapter 11

God

 **A/N: I'm back with another chapter. As always feedback is appreciated.**

Brandon knocked on the worn apartment door. For reasons unknown to him he needed to talk to his father...he needed to tell him what is going on and about his engagement, Paige tagged along with him for safety reasons. Even though the man abused him and ran away from him, Brandon needed closure. They had only been in New York for a few hours but he had managed to track his dad down which wasn't that hard as Caravella is a rare last name.

The door opened revealing a older man with graying blonde hair, stubble, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looked pissed.

"What are you doing here?" The man said as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Brandon looked down and then back up at him "To gain closure."

The man moved out of the way and allowed Brandon and Paige to enter the rundown apartment. The apartment had crap all around it from pizza boxes to beer bottles. The two of them took a seat on the sofa as Brandon's father took a seat in his chair.

"Start talking." His dad leaned back in the chair.

Brandon fidgeted with his thumbs as he was coming up with what to say "Dad, I wanna know why you did what you did to me and mom."

A sly grin appeared on the mans face as if he reflected back to the memory and enjoyed reminiscing "You don't think I was always like that do you?" He sat up in the chair "When it was me and you're mom we were fine, then one day we found out that she was pregnant with you, you little shit. You ruined our marriage and our lives. So I turned to drinking to resolve my problems, obviously it upset you're mother and as for the arguments well I'm a violent drunk and I needed someone to take my anger out on and you always got home from school so it was the perfect opportunity to blow off some steam. Then one day you're piece of shit grandfather saw what was happening and chased me away, now years later here I am talking to you. Now what do you want?"

Brandon ran his hands through his hair "I came to tell you about me, to fill in the gaps. I'm attending college and am a senior this fall, I'm double majoring in Creative Writing and Music Composition, I have a internship with the WWE and through that met my future wife, Paige and a guy who acts like more of a father than you ever were. But I can tell you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. You live a sad life and will die a sad man."

His father laughed at hearing this "You think I give a shit about you and you're wife who looks like more of a man than you? Fuck no I don't give a shit, as for that guy well he can try and pretend to be a father to you but I'm still you're real biological father. Did you really think this would change a thing between us? What 10, 11 years since I last saw you and you're mom? Yea well you are wrong Brandon, now go on and get the fuck out before you make me angry then I have to whoop you and you're girlfriends ass." He looked Paige up and down "Yea, I'd make you scream, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Paige got up and started heading towards the door "Fuck off you old perv."

Brandon's dad got up and grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Seeing the sight of him touching her made him sick and and also something else pulsed through him. Rubbing his eyes he could feel his body getting warm as he was blinded with anger and aggressiveness. Jumping to his feet he tackled his dad to the floor and started punching him in the face left and right. It...felt good for him to finally blow off some steam that was bottled up within him for years. Finally he's getting his revenge on his father for everything he had put him through. He didn't stop until he saw blood coming out of his fathers nose and mouth. Sighing in relief Brandon was shocked to see the damage he had done to his father, his knuckles had blood on them. Climbing off his father he headed towards the door as he let Paige exit first and right as he was about to leave he heard his father call his name. Turning around he saw his father holding a beer bottle before feeling a knock on his head and losing consciousness.

* * *

Paige heard Brandon drop to the floor and immediately ran back to the apartment door which was now locked. She started jiggling the doorknob but it was to no use, his father had locked the door. Panicking she started beating and kicking at the door which had little to no effect on it. On the other side she could hear his father hurting him with only god knows what. Her Brandon was in there with that atrocity of a father. Looking to his right at the end of the hall she noticed a fire extinguisher case. Running towards it she opened it and grabbed the fire extinguisher. The door to the apartment was worn and would probably break if something heavy smashed into it. She adjusted her grip and used it like a battering ram on the door. The first time she hit it it had made a dent in the door, the center of it was a weak spot. Backing up she paced herself and rammed the door again splitting a few pieces of it but not enough to get her hand in. Quickly she bashed it a 3rd time making a hole large enough for her to get her hand through, opening the door she was treated to a scene of horror. Brandon's father had Brandon laid out on the floor bleeding from his head with was looked like shards of glass from the beer bottle lodged in. His father had grabbed a bat and was shocked to see that she had busted through the door.

With the bat in hand he charged at her swinging towards her head, she ducked and with the fire extinguisher gave him a good wack in the head with it knocking him out in the hallway. Now that Brandon's father was taken care of Paige focused her attention on Brandon who wasn't moving and still bleeding. Quickly she called 911 and hoped that the paramedics would get here in time. 10 minutes had gone by and it looked like the situation had gotten worse. Paige was out of options, she couldn't wrap anything around his head to stop the bleeding due to the shards of glass, doing so could worsen the injury. So she did the one thing she hasn't done since she was a little girl she put her hands together and prayed to God that Brandon would survive and that if he does that she would repent for her sins and go to church every Sunday she has to herself. Tears were pouring down her face as Brandon was getting cold. Pressing her head to his chest she listened for a heartbeat and when she didn't hear one that's when she lost it. She tried CPR and tried to get his heart going again but to no avail.

Out of nowhere the paramedics show up, she didn't even remember hearing the ambulance or them coming down the hall or anything almost as if she was in a limbos sort of state or something like time had stopped. Right then and there they used the defibrillator and didn't get a response. Once again they charged up the paddles and tried again. One of the paramedics took off his necklace which was that of a cross with Jesus on it. He put it in Brandon's hand as for the third time he tried again and Paige's heart skipped a beat as they got a pulse. Immediately they strapped Brandon down in a stretcher and wheeled him outside into a waiting ambulance. Tears of joy fell as god had listened to her prayer, she hadn't ever really cared for religion but this just opened her eyes and made her a firm believer. She was escorted out of the apartment where police questioned her as to what had transpired, upon the end of questioning Brandon's father was taken into custody not only for what had happened but for tax evasion. Once all that was done she took a cab to the hospital where Brandon was at. Upon arrival she was told to wait in the lobby as Brandon was in ICU. Calling Alicia and Emma, Paige explained the situation to them as Michael appeared at the hospital with a worried look on his face. Noticing Paige sitting, he ran to her.

"Is he okay?" Michael was freaking out.

Paige shook her head "He and his dad got in a fight and I think his dad tried to kill him, he's in ICU but I can't go back there yet, they said he's being worked on. I'm glad you are hear and I'm sure he is to." Paige got up and hugged him. The two of them were scared out of their minds. Brandon was something special to the both of them in different ways. For Paige, Brandon was her idea of perfection. She's loved him since she first laid her eyes on him though she was hesitant about him at first but opened up to him and from there on then she was his for the taking. As for Michael well he never had a son but if he did he'd want it to be Brandon, the kid was a kind soul and gentle heart which this world so desperately needs in this time and day. He fell in love with the kid and soon saw him as his own, hoping to make his life better Michael prayed that Brandon would survive so he could tell him just how important he is to him. For what seemed like hours the two of them sat there in the lobby before one of the nurses came and got them.

"He's awake but he won't be for long, the shards of glass were removed though we had to cut his hair to due so, if you two will just follow me but please be weary of other patients." The two of them followed the nurse through the regular rooms and into ICU where after turning down a hall or two they got to Brandon's room where the nurse motioned for them to enter. Brandon laid there with a swollen face covered in dark bruises, everything above his head was wrapped in bandages, he looked physically exhausted. Paige walked beside him and just examined him, he was slipping in out of consciousness, one of the nurses notified them of that. Michael clasped his hand in Brandon's.

"Hey kid." Michael wiped away a few tears "I'm sorry this happened to you, you're father is a no good son of a bitch, you don't deserve this and I'm not even sure if you can even hear me or will even remember this conversation but I just want you to know that I love you, you mean the world to me and Paige." Michael had to guide Paige over and clasp her hand into Brandon's.

"Oh pumpkin you look worse for wear." Paige gently rubbed his cheek "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time I should've known better than to exit the room first, and now here we are with you in the hospital bed and me and Michael crying like babies. I prayed to god and he answered my prayer, I prayed that you survive. One day we'll be in our perfect world, until then get some rest and get well soon Brandon I love you." She kissed his hand before following Michael out of ICU as Brandon fell asleep.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed. So the question for this chapter is this: How do you think this will change Brandon, Paige, and Michael? Also what did you think of the chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

Recovery

 **A/N: So here is chapter 12. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.** **Also thanks to my reviewers, especially Amy who has reviewed pretty much every chapter and has given great feedback.**

1 week later

7/07/14

Brandon hasn't been in communication with Michael and Paige since the incident with his father. Today was the day he was being released from the hospital. He had gotten to know some of the patients within the hospital. But out of all of them was a little girl named Posey who was in a similar situation as Brandon was. Except instead of her father it was her mother who was abusive to her, she had been in a car crash while her mother was drinking and driving passed away at the crash, Posey had a broken leg and a few scrapes and bruises. They had bonded over their similar backgrounds and Brandon taught her how to play the piano, music writing and some creative writing while Posey taught him sign language as she was deaf without hearing aids. Over the course of the week Brandon enjoyed the company of Posey and became fluent in sign language within a matter of days. He also learned that Posey was getting adopted by someone from Massachusetts but the rep from social services was not allowed to give a name for the protection of Posey. The little girl had bright orange hair and ice blue eyes with a beautiful smile and a knack for communication. She was like a little sister to him and he was to her a big brother.

After he changed back into his regular clothes and had his head re-bandaged as his face was no longer swollen there were still dark bruise marks as to where it was. It was about 8am when he hugged Posey goodbye and gave her his Paige wristband. He didn't wanna say goodbye to her but hopefully he would see her again. After signing paperwork and to a shock finding out that the WWE had covered the bills, Brandon headed out into New York where a cab was waiting for him. Climbing into the cab he gave the driver directions to his hotel while he pulled out his phone and called Michael. After 3 rings he picked up just before it cut to voicemail.

"Hey Brandon how are you doing?" Michael was generally concerned for him.

Brandon smiled at hearing the familiar voice "Much better, I still have to wear the bandages for a few more weeks until the stitches can get taken out. Where are you guys at?"

"Toronto Canada, we'll be in Montreal this Friday, the plane tickets are for this Friday so if you want you can just rest at the hotel this week and then join us Friday, I know Paige will be glad to hear from you. Have you called her yet?"

Brandon sighed "No not yet, how is she doing?"

"She's been clinging to her friends the last few days worried sick about you. We wanted to stay but we had to go."

It wasn't a surprise because of the WWE's schedule though it would've been nice if he had woken up to see a familiar face earlier in the week, at least there is Posey.

"Alright well I'll be at the hotel and see you guys Friday, I'm gonna Paige but I'll talk to you later dad, love you."

"Love you too son, goodbye." Brandon smiled at hearing this. It felt weird to hear but at the same time in a way he felt whole again. He said goodbye and hung up the phone. Finding Paige on his contacts he called her and waited for her to pickup. It didn't even make a full ring when she picked up.

"Brandon! Oh am I relieved to hear from you." Paige was glad that she was hearing from him again after no word since the accident "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better actually though I still have to wear the bandages for a few more weeks until I can get the stitches out, how is Canada and how are you?"

Paige smiled at hearing his voice "Well that's good news, Canada isn't too bad though Nattie is having a blast, I'm doing find myself much better now that I can talk to you again. For a moment there you died, like you had no pulse whatsoever."

Brandon knew she would come to this "I was dead for a few minutes, it's not what you think I mean sure you see blackness and everything but for me I saw a blinding white light and felt as if I was being pulled towards it until it enraptured me to the point where I had to close my eyes but when I reopened them I was in heaven, everything was so unreal and serene. Words cannot describe it at all, I can't think of any. Anyway I talked to either god or an angel telling me that it's not my time and I was sent back down here. It was simply...I don't know Paige it was not of this world. As I came back I saw you crying over my dead body, it was weird. Then the paramedics came and when I closed my eyes I was back in my body with a thousand volts of electricity pulsing through me. And the next thing I know I'm breathing again...I'm alive, it's all thanks to you Paige, you're my angel you saved my life literally and for that I can never repay you but I will give you my undying love and devotion if that's anything to go on."

Paige was sitting with Emma and Alicia with the phone on speaker as she had been talking about Brandon when he called. The two divas never really talked to Brandon but from what they understood and from what Paige had said, he's a good guy, and a good looking one at that. Paige cleared her throat "So Brandon about our wedding, how about the day before you go back to college. My family will be flying in for Summerslam and will be here on the 10th of August, I've told them about you and from the photos my mum has seen of you, she said she wishes she could have a time machine and go back to when she was a young girl."

"What does your dad think?"

"My dad thinks you are just a pretty boy, he says that I should marry a wrestler and in order to prove you are worthy of my hand in marriage he wants to have a match with you." Paige laughed.

Brandon chuckled at hearing this "While I might be a pretty boy, I'm not a wrestler I mean sure I watch it and everything but that doesn't mean I know how to do it, you're dads not serious is he?"

"I'm afraid so love, so we better get you in training."

 **A/N: And that was chapter 12. It's not much but well it's a chapter. Usually the chapters are a little bit longer but since work has been straining me lately it's all I could do for now. Hopefully when I get a day off I can produce a longer chapter. This chapters questions are: How do you think Paige's family will react to meeting Brandon? Also how do you predict the match will go down?**


	13. Chapter 13

In The Wrong

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is appreciated. I think this is the longest chapter though I might be wrong, anyway I hope you guys enjoy and thank you to my reviewers or I guess I should say my main reviewer, Amy. I like how you answer my questions with such detail as it kind of helps me form a opinion on my readers opinion? That sounds odd but it does work and that's why I appreciate feedback especially in reviews.**

Montreal, Canada

7/11/14

Brandon set his bags down in the hotel room. It was a little after 4 in the morning and instead of going to sleep he decided to watch the sunrise. Opening the glass door of his hotel room he took a seat on the balcony and looked down at the street below noticing all the stores and cars, a few people were up and about. He knew Paige and Michael would still be asleep at this time of day. He had spent the week in New York and had done some sightseeing like visiting the Statue of Liberty, Ground Zero, Empire State Building, etc. Reflecting back on life in general within a little over a month his life has changed dramatically. He met Michael who became his father, Paige his soon to be wife, and now he's getting known around the WWE and other social media outlets. On the E! Network there was a picture of him and Paige from the carnival, which he's assuming the girl who stole the photos posted them online and then they got attention, they ended up on Reddit somehow surfacing to the front page. Brandon is a redditor so that's kind of how he found it out. From Reddit the photo was picked up by Buzzfeed and then found by someone who works for the E! Network. So far he's gone unscathed by people recognizing him which is a good thing. He wouldn't mind being recognized but he does realize that once he is, it will never end. As far as most people know him and Paige are friends or maybe more than that since the girl also got the photo of them kissing.

As he continued looking down at the world below he wondered what it would be like to be in a place untouched by civilization, a paradise of his own. Maybe like a island or something that hasn't been claimed by humanity, a place that's all natural. Thinking about it now if he were to go to a paradise untouched by civilization he couldn't do anything like cut down trees to build a hut or anything as it would then be tainted by humanity, and by himself. But still the thought of finding such a place intrigued him. Along the line of thinking about paradise and watching the people down below he must have dozed off because next thing he knew there was a knock at his hotel door. Shaking off the sleepiness, Brandon got up and opened the door to see Paige standing there was a genuine smile on her face. She wrapped him into a big hug making sure to be careful about his bandages. She could see that he still had some length to his blonde hair though not much and it was significantly shorter.

"Oh Brandon it feels so good to see and feel you in person once again, I've missed you so much." Paige buried her face in his neck.

Brandon smiled as it did feel nice to see and feel Paige again "I've missed you to Paige."

Paige ran her hand gently across the bandages "So what do you look like without the bandages?" She wanted to he his scars from his father.

"Like me."

She gently punched his arm "No you twit, I wanna see what you look like without them, I wanna see the scars."

Brandon slowly started unraveling the bandages "I'm telling you I look like me." Once Brandon finished unraveling the bandages Paige looked at him. His hair was definitely shorter as he had styled it to where it was sticking up in the front like in the movie The Beach. Paige had recently watched it on the flight to Canada and she had to admit it was a good movie. She could also see the staples where they had to remove the glass, with time the scars would go away once the hair regrew back. Brandon let her get a good look at it before she helped him re-apply the bandages. Since he was on the road the hospital gave him a travel medical kit for his head wound, it was a small kit but it would keep him going until he runs out of supplies. They also said to have the WWE medical team check out the wound every few days. With his shorter hair it made him look a little bit older and more mature.

Brandon sat down on his bed while Paige walked around his room. There was so much to talk about and yet Brandon felt weird sort of like he knew something bad was going to happen whether it be in a matter of moments or in the future and for some reason he felt it was like bad karma that engulfed around Paige.

Brandon leaned up against the bed "So are you enjoying Montreal?"

Paige shook her head "I don't speak any French."

"Luckily for you I do."

Paige cocked her head to the side "And just how do you speak French?"

Brandon mimicked her action "My mom is French-Canadian plus I studied it in school, I'm a fluent speaker."

"Oh so you think you're better than me?" Paige smirked.

Brandon got up and picked her up and gently slammed her on the bed pinning her arms down at her sides "I don't think Paige, I know I'm better than you."

She just tsked him "You're right you know, you don't think." Paige wrapped her legs around and rolled off the bed falling on top of him "You forget that you are in my house." Now she had him pinned down. She preferred it this way, he looks so defenseless, scared, and helpless, he was ripe for the taking. His eyes showed a faraway yet lost look in them, he could manipulate her with his eyes and she hated that, animals do the same thing to her. Instead of being dominant she just wanted to drown him in love. She leaned in and kissed him. He tasted like minty toothpaste.

"You taste fresh." Paige laughed.

"You taste like alcohol." Brandon could guess that she had been drinking the night before.

"Yea well I've been feeling sick as of late, headaches, nausea, vomiting." Brandon was surprised to hear this.

She got up off him and helped him to his feet "There is something you should know."

Brandon had an idea of what was about to come.

"I'm pregnant." She said it with a straight face but she wanted to see his reaction.

Brandon turned around and looked around the room for a moment "So you resort to drinking? What kind of would be parent are you?" It pissed him off somewhat "Are you trying to ruin the kids future?" He tried to control himself but something within snapped "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Paige busted out laughing "Calm down Brandon, if I was preggars I wouldn't be drinking, I mean sure I like it but even I'm not that stupid. I'm not pregnant."

Why would she do that? She knows how much being a parents and having a complete family is important to him...doesn't she? He didn't want to deal with her antics right now. Sure he missed her and loves her but sometimes he needs to get away from it all. Brandon headed towards the door as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey what's wrong with you it was a joke." Paige didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it.

"It wasn't a funny joke Paige, please don't joke about that in the future." Brandon took his arm out of her grasp.

"You're being a big baby, stop being over dramatic. You sound like Bradley."

That's another thing that pisses him off. She keeps comparing him to Bradley. He gently pinned her against the wall.

"Paige I'm not Bradley, so stop comparing me to people you've previously known. I hate being compared to somebody else."

"You don't mind being compared to Leonardo DiCaprio in the looks department." Paige had caught him off guard with this one.

He didn't wanna deal with this anymore "Look I'm going to go clear my head, I'll be back in a bit."

Paige pushed him away from her "That's what they all say, I love you to pieces Brandon but learn to grow the fuck up and stop being so emotional, you're like a vampire sometimes, you require me to get all mushy and lovey dovey around you. I wanna be able to make horrible jokes and fuck with people, like how we use to be at first. You've changed since we've entered this relationship and I'm beginning to question whether my heart is still in it anymore." She sighed before continuing "The week that you weren't with me, I felt different. I felt free for the first time in a while, I got to see my girls again and be myself. I love you but...I don't think at this moment we should be rushing into things and getting married. I know this isn't what you want to hear and I'm sorry Brandon."

Brandon looked physically fine on the outside but on the inside he was crumbling to dust. He didn't know how to react or what to do, he felt like crying but what good would that do? His girlfriend is basically breaking up with him over freedom and being able to be herself and out of all of that she says that he's the one who's changed! Not her! She was wrong and he knew it. He felt himself falling apart and wanted to disarm the situation as quickly as it had started. He felt tears start welling up in his eyes.

"So this is it huh?" He didn't know what to feel but somehow he found himself chuckling "All this for nothing...nothing more than freedom." He leaned against the door "Oh my god cry me a fucking river Paige, you still have you're freedom, hell that is one of the most important things in my life besides you, Michael, and Posey and yet you say that you feel that it's been taken from you? I'm not the one who chose to hangout with their lover for the last 2 months, sure Paige I love hanging out with you, I love you but if you wanted to hangout with you're friends then speak up. I don't care if you hangout with your friends, hell have fun while out with them." He threw his arms up in protest "But hey if don't think that you can handle a serious relationship then that's you're problem. I fucking told you about how I am and yet you ignored my words. Paige I don't look for flings I look for soulmates and I thought I had found one in you but I guess not. When you wake up and are no longer blind, come find me. Until then enjoy you're life...I'm gone." As Brandon reached to open the door and leave Paige slammed it shut.

"Brandon I don't look for flings either, those people in the past their just fuck buddies and yes I got hurt and I know how I am. But you...you just gotta wake up, I'm not the one who's blind it's you. And so help me god if you ever cross me I will make your life a living hell. I've bared myself to you and I know you've done the same but I just can't do this anymore with you, I need a break from you." Paige stared at him for a moment.

He shook his head "Stop playing games Paige, quit being a...bitch." He didn't like calling her that but at times that's exactly what she was.

She slapped him hard across the face "I'm not the bitch Brandon, you are, quit refusing to be a man. Until you become one, fuck off." And with that she shut the door and left leaving him stunned and in a disarray of emotions. It was at that moment he realized what just happened and what was going to happen. He was going to be branded just like her previous relationships, she'd go crying to her friends and make him out to be the bad guy and her the victim, the divas would then resent him for what he 'did' to Paige when in reality she's the one that did the dumping not him. But if that's how she's going to be maybe he needs to get away from her and possibly find someone else who understands him. He would then get replaced by someone else until that relationship gets stale and then she'd move on. He wasn't the vampire, it was her.

* * *

Paige shut the door and stormed off down the hall. Brandon needed to realize that he was too much for her. She hadn't ignored his words, in fact she tried to embrace them and maybe see a positive change in herself and in Brandon as well. They were opposites until they got drawn together like magnets at a initial attraction. He was a pretty boy, a very emotional pretty boy and she was the anti-diva. It just wouldn't work. Brandon required her emotion and sometimes she just didn't have enough emotion to give him. Also he needs to grow-up some, he needs to become a man and not the woman. Sure she likes wearing the pants in the relationship but sometimes it would be nice not having to lead the whole thing. Him calling her a bitch and saying she's blind pissed her off. She's only a bitch when she needs to be and she's not blind either, she just got tired of being the man in the relationship. Thinking back to everything they did, she realized they were rushing it. Besides he became to needy and whiny and that's something she hates along with him crying all the time and getting over-emotional it drains her batteries as she had to accommodate herself to fit his needs. He's truly the one who's changed, going from shy, mysterious and sexy to needy, emotional, bitch. The pregnancy thing was a joke and he was suppose to take it as such. In turn what happened is their relationship is over.

She needed the love and support of her friends, Brandon started to feel like a overbearing parental figure which pissed her off and it all started today when she set eyes on him. Paige also felt like something was odd. He needs to grow a pair and become a proper man instead of a emotional baby like Bradley. Speaking of which she was kind of curious for some reason to see what he is up to. As she typed up a quick message she though back to Brandon and did the math about all the good and bad in their relationship. While there was plenty of good the bad just outweighed it, she couldn't handle the fights, the emotional draining, all that love dovey shit. It wasn't her, it wasn't her style. Brandon was just another pretty boy to her, a has been and she needs to move on and focus on what's important like her friends, career, and hobbies. As she was about to hit send as a text from Kevin came up.

It was a simple what's up but she decided to reply. Emma and Alicia were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. To her surprise she hadn't cried after what had transpired. Maybe it felt like a relief to have all that emotional drainage taken away? She felt lighter like she was in a better mood than before she talked to Brandon but she still felt like she needed her friends at this time. She had been texting Kevin for the last few minutes and told him the situation and she began to regale it to Emma and Alicia. And at the end of it all she realized that Brandon was just another user, a thing of the past. She wouldn't waste another second of her life thinking about him. She couldn't handle him anymore, they were a mismatch waiting for a disaster. Instead she felt good to be free once more and not be tied down. From this moment on she would become who she needs to be, out with the old in with the new such as Emma, Alicia, Rosa, and Kevin. Brandon was a thing of the past. A bad memory that she just wanted to forget.

 **A/N: Well that was chapter 13. A long chapter, anyway as always feedback is appreciated. This chapters questions are: Who do you think is truly in the wrong? why do you think so? and what do you think will happen now that they are unofficially over?**


	14. Chapter 14

Back To The Beginning

 **A/N: So for those of you who aren't sure, I'm continuing this story. Them breaking up wasn't the end, plus Brandon still has another month to go until his internship is over. Anyway here is chapter 14, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. So this is a mini-chapter I guess. It's not long enough that I'd consider it a chapter but I guess it's more of a filler than a chapter.**

7/14/14

Brandon opened his eyes and climbed out of the bed. He hadn't talked to Paige for the last few days hell he hadn't seen her for the last few days. Now they are in Phoenix, Arizona for Monday Night Raw and he had to be down to the arena at 4pm. Taking a shower and just letting the water pour over him he thought back to their argument and breakup. It bothered him to no end and for the last few days he's convinced he has been suffering from depression. It wouldn't be surprising given the situation, what he needed was something or someone to take his mind of off Paige. He's been depression before and it affected everything he did so now he needs to get rid of it quick so it doesn't affect anything else. Heading down into the cafe area to get breakfast he grabbed a box of cereal and a small container of milk before finding a table by the window and watch the sunrise. The sun was just starting to rise above the tall buildings as Brandon ate his cereal. He couldn't help it as his thoughts went back to that of Paige. Michael had told him that she was with some new guy now, she didn't want to wallow in depression and had picked up someone else to replace him. Now once again Brandon finds himself back at the beginning when he first got to the WWE back in May. As he finished up the last of his cereal he heard a familiar English accent make it's presence known as he found Paige coming into the lobby with her replacement boyfriend. He didn't even know the guys name but he pissed Brandon off. Moppy hair, thick beard, tattoos; everything that Brandon wasn't this guy was, and it's everything that Paige wanted in a guy and Brandon knew that. Simply put the guy looked like a douche bag. Looking back at it now, Paige was figured out. She had a certain type of appearance that would attract a certain type of guy, Brandon didn't fit her criteria by any means and for that it didn't work out between them. Though it's the same type of guy she attracts which causes her relationship to fail and her to become more reclusive, simply put she was stuck in a rut and Brandon knew it.

Paige walked towards the elevator hand in hand with this guy, they had passed by where Brandon was sitting and Paige didn't even pay attention to him at all as if he didn't exist. She looked happy and no longer sad like he is. While he watched her go he failed to realize a bubbly Australian diva approaching him.

"What are you looking at?" Emma looked in his direction.

"You're best friend." Brandon replied "I'm surprised you aren't shunning me like all the other divas."

Emma gave him a surprised look "Why would I do that?"

"Because I broke up with Paige, didn't she tell you?"

She nodded her head "But you didn't use her or hurt her physically like some of her previous boyfriends, she said you guys just sort of fizzled out on one another."

"You could say that." Brandon leaned back in his chair "You can sit down if you want."

Emma took a seat across from him staring at him intently, trying to read him.

"I can see your depressed, look Paige is I don't know how to put this...vibrant. She likes the thrill of the hunt so don't be so upset about it. She'll come back around to you maybe, until she realizes that the guy she's with now is no good for her just like Bradley was."

Brandon smiled as he understood that she was trying to help him but why was she doing it?

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"I don't like seeing people upset. And because Paige pushed me away when I said that I don't like her boyfriend."

Brandon nodded his head "So you turned to me?"

This time it was Emma's turn to nod her head "We have something in common, we don't like Paige's boyfriend and she sort of shunned us both from her presence."

He could tell that she was getting somewhere but he just couldn't figure out what.

"Where are you getting at?"

Emma smiled "I knew you'd catch on, okay I've come up with a plan to get Paige to breakup with her boyfriend and fall back in love with you." She clasped her hands together as if she was devious mastermind.

Brandon sighed "What is it?"

"We both act like a couple and then when Paige does her thing where she introduces her boyfriend to the other WWE couples we show up as well and surprise her. We'll show her just how happy we are together and in turn that should get her gears turning." She crossed her arms together and smiled as she knew this plan would work.

Brandon had to admit that the plan just might be crazy enough to work, provided they get to know each other better "You're crazy." He smiled.

"I'm Emma!" She smiled back.

 **A/N: Okay so I know it's short but I have work and not a lot of time to write long chapters as of late anyway this chapters questions are: What do you think of Emma's plan? What do you think will happen between Emma and Brandon? How do you think Paige will react?**


	15. Chapter 15

Emmazing

 **A/N: Okay well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. And as always feedback is appreciated.**

Brandon and Emma had spent the day together working out the plan and simply learning more about each other. With 4pm nearing the two of them found themselves sitting by a lake looking at the blue sky reflecting off the water below. Emma tied her hair in a ponytail while Brandon laid down against the grass. He could feel Emma's eyes on him and he didn't mind, now he was use to getting attention from men and women alike. She laid down beside him, both looking up at the sky.

"Do you feel better?" Emma turned to look at him.

"I guess so, I mean hanging out with you got my mind off Paige and in a way subsided my depression. So yea I do feel better." He smiled "You know I can see why you are Paige's best friend, you like to help people."

Emma propped herself up leaning on her elbow "You do to, that's probably why she chose you. Paige is odd, she likes martyr type people for some reason. I wouldn't consider myself a martyr but I do like the feeling of helping people."

"You would think that she would learn to possibly be a martyr herself." Brandon replied "When she's not switching from hot to cold she's actually a very nice and caring person. I guess I just couldn't handle her doing a complete 180."

Emma chuckled "Not many people can, she use to piss me off to and I guess me and Alicia shouldn't have mentioned the whole Bradley comparison to her the other day, otherwise we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"What with you hanging out with me all day today?" Brandon smirked "I thought you liked me Emma." He said in a hurt voice.

Emma gently hit his arm "If I liked you Brandon things would be different between us."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I would obviously show you I like you."

Brandon crossed his arms. She wasn't giving him a direct answer and if he was her in the situation he would do the same thing "So how does one show someone they like them?"

"Umm well I guess I would playfully hit you or..." Emma scratched her arm "Fiddle with my hair or look away...stuff like that."

Brandon checked playfully hitting off the list "You playfully hit me moments ago, how do you explain that?"

"With words, most people use words to explain stuff."

She was avoiding the question. Brandon looked over at her and saw that she was playing with a singe strand of her hair, twirling it in her finger.

"So let's see, you playfully hit me and now you are also twirling your hair and you aren't looking at me. That's 3 for 3 Emma."

Emma sighed "Fine you caught me, I like u."

"I know." Brandon answered.

"Not not you, u the letter u. Gosh Brandon you really think I'd go for a guy like you?"

Brandon laughed "With all due respect here Emma I'm not the one blurting obvious signs of a crush while laying next to someone I might like."

"And I am?" Emma scoffed.

Brandon turned to look at her "You are, I know what a pity you, me, this tree, you see I have witnesses to back up my claims."

"And you're so called witness is a tree?" Emma giggled.

"Don't talk about Mr. Oak like that." Brandon pressed his head against the tree and mumbled as if he was having a conversation with the tree "My bad, Professor Oak. Surely you've heard of him?"

Emma nodded her head "I've heard of him but you haven't heard of this!" Quickly she splashed some water on his face from the lake.

He wiped his face as she laughed. The water felt like bath water as Brandon got up to his feet so did Emma. Wiping the last of the water off his face he rubbed his eyes.

"You think this is funny?" He set his cellphone down in the grass.

Emma nodded "What are you going to do about it?" Setting her phone down as well "You gonna push me in the lake Leo?"

"I'm gonna get an Oscar nominating performance for what I'm about to do." He quickly tackled her into the lake. The two of them fighting under the water before coming up for air. Emma moved her hair out of her face and splashed Brandon.

"You think this is funny?" Emma splashed him again.

"What are you gonna do about Emma? I've already won." Brandon smirked.

Emma dove under the murky water and popped up behind Brandon scaring him. Now it was his turn to splash her. They continued in the lake for a few more minutes before both climbing out where they were greeted by a gust of wind which made them shiver. Quickly grabbing their phones they started running towards the car they were renting which was a used Honda Civic. As the two of them through the tall grass Brandon's foot somehow got intertwined with a tall piece of the grass and tripped him causing him to land on his back. Emma who was right behind Brandon fell on top of him both of them hitting their heads. Emma held her head while Brandon groaned in pain underneath her, both not noticing the situation they are in.

"Emma your head hurts." Brandon groaned.

"Thank you for taking notice you knucklehead." She chuckled through the pain.

After a few moments of head pains the two of them realized the situation they were in, more importantly Brandon's bandages were soaked and tattered. His hands were to wet to remove them by himself. Emma dried her hands on the ground.

"Emma I need you to help me take the bandages off, there no good anymore." Brandon tried to get a solid grip underneath the bandages but couldn't get his fingers under it. Emma used her fingernails to get a grip and then leaned in to find where they were wrapped up in the beginning. As she began removing the bandages Brandon stared up her as she removed them. Her wet blonde hair brought out her facial features. He was starting to look at her in a different light she wasn't just Paige's bubbly best friend who was sometimes absent minded, she was a very caring and loyal person. Once she had removed the bandages he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How do I look?" He needed to know if the stitching had come undone.

"Emmazing." Emma replied with a smile. She to had taken notice of Brandon in a different light, while unraveling the bandages she felt his eyes on her which she enjoyed as it made her feel important and secure at the same time.

Brandon also smiled "Thank you for helping me get the bandages off, they would've made my life a living hell if I didn't get them off soon."

"You're welcome." Emma replied looking at Brandon as he stared back at her. Their eyes glued to each other as they looked at one another their eyes lingered elsewhere to a pair of lips on the each other. In her mind Emma was thinking that if they were to act like a couple they'd have to kiss like one to. Looking back up at Brandon she saw that he was hesitant.

"You wanna kiss me don't you?" Brandon asked her.

Emma felt her face reddening as she nodded her head "I mean if we're going to act like a couple we gotta make a kiss believable if we're asked to do it...so I thought maybe we could practice."

Brandon looked at her eyes for confirmation before slowly leaning in and kissing the diva from down under resulting in both being shocked by built up static electricity.

Brandon touched his lips as he could still feel the shock on them.

Emma went wide eyed as in her mind she was pulling a Daniel Bryan yes chant.

"That was shocking." Brandon said, looking at her.

"No that was Emmazing!" Emma replied.

 **A/N: And that's that, after a long day together it ends up with them kissing before they both head to Raw. I hope you guys enjoyed and this chapters questions is: In you're opinion who do you prefer to be together, Brandon and Emma or Brandon and Paige? and why do you prefer that pairing?**


	16. Chapter 16

Dilemma

 **A/N: Okay well here is the next chapter, as always feedback is welcome. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Paige had been sitting around backstage, her 'boyfriend' had left earlier to go to work before the show started leaving her to her thoughts. While she thought about many things such as her future mansion, animals, clothes, and relationships she thought mostly about Brandon. She hadn't talked to him within the last few days and knew that he would be devastated by their breakup. But she just couldn't handle him anymore. Thinking of Brandon she actually heard his voice. Snapping herself out of her thoughts she looked to the left and saw Brandon and Emma, they looked to be happy and in a conversation before Brandon was called for by Michael, kissing Emma on the cheek he ran off towards Michael. What was she doing? Her best friend had gone and betrayed her! Paige hopped off the crate and swiftly walked towards Emma.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paige demanded to know why she was all lovey dovey on Brandon.

In her typical Emma way she acted aloof "What do you mean?"

"I saw Brandon kiss you."

Emma crossed her arms "And? You two broke up with you doing the dumping. I saw an opportunity and I took it, I found him when he was upset and depressed and now he's joyful and happy once again. I don't see a problem with it."

"Well I do!" Paige was pissed off "You can't just go and make someone be in a relationship just a few days after being removed form one."

Emma laughed "Oh my god do you hear yourself? You did that exact thing to Brandon! As soon as you dumped him you jumped ship back to the Bradley lookalike! Now don't come all over huffy and puffy to me because your upset over my relationship with Brandon. Obviously you aren't over him yet."

"I am to over him!"

Emma shook her head "I don't think so, otherwise if you truly were you wouldn't give a damn about him and our relationship for that matter, besides you have a boyfriend."

"You know what Emma you've been a real shitty friend, first you don't like my boyfriend and then you immediately go and date my ex, what kind of friend does that?"

Emma hated being called a shitty friend and her and Paige have been through hell and back together and to be in a relationship with her ex just to get the two of them back together sort of bothered her but it was for the right reasons. She had betrayed Paige but maybe if she comes clean about it maybe, just maybe Paige will forgive her or at least she hopes. But on the other hand she couldn't do that to Brandon as she would also be betraying his trust and friendship. She was stuck in a dilemma with no way out.

"I'm sorry Paige, I'm just trying to make things right again between us." Emma looked away "There is something I wanna tell you but I would be betraying somebody else."

Paige cocked her head to the side. Sure Emma had betrayed her but now she was more interested what she had to say.

"Tell me Emma!"

She shook her head "I can't Paige, while it would amend things between us I'd be betraying somebody else and I just can't do that at least not yet."

"What if you just told me and I didn't tell anybody?"

"Wouldn't work, he'd find out." Emma replied before trying to backtrack but it was to late, Paige had figured it out during the whole conversation she was putting the pieces together and from what she understands is that Emma and Brandon are together and both are conspiring something that involves her.

"Why are you doing this Emma?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

The blonde looked her directly in the eyes "Because it's for your own good, you're blind. Running away from your problems won't fix them, it will on exacerbate them and that's why I think we need to have a couples night out with just me, you, Brandon, and your boyfriend. That way we can alleviate any tension between us." She didn't wanna wait for Paige to have her couples night, she wanted to fix this problem between her best friend and ex-boyfriend pronto.

Paige thought about for a moment "Okay, sure after Raw we'll all head to a bar and sort things from there. Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to get ready for." Paige moved past Emma and headed for the divas locker room.

Emma leaned against the wall and thought about all the possibilities that could come from this. 1 is that Paige and Brandon get back together and everything goes back to how it was before. 2 is that nothing happens and if anything only makes things worse. And that's about all the possibilities that she could think of that could come from this little get together at a bar, of course Paige would choose a bar it's cut and dry to the bone as she is. At least now they are making some headway.

Emma headed down the hall where Brandon had went down earlier and found him helping Michael re-arrange some supplies. Michael saw her coming and left to give the two of them some alone time together. Brandon hugged her and smiled.

"Emma! what are you up to?" Brandon asked her.

She wasn't here to chit chat she was here to fix this "I'm fixing this problem right now Brandon." Emma began "While you and Paige argue I have a sixth sense about you two, you guys were made for each other. You two are polar opposites and like opposites you attract so tonight after Raw we are all going to a bar where hopefully we can get this tucked away. I don't wanna wait for her to do a couples thing and while you make me happy and everything that kiss earlier today, I felt rather invading because I can't picture you without Paige. Sure I enjoyed it but I don't think us being together would fix any of this mess. Tonight we'll go to that bar as a 'couple' and leave hopefully on the other side of the tracks."

Brandon stood there dumbfounded for a few moments "So...you think this will fix everything between me and Paige? I sort of enjoyed spending time with you, you didn't ridicule me or berate me for doing something wrong."

Emma smiled knowing that Paige messes with him on a daily basis "I think it will, I enjoyed spending time with you as well but I sort of spilled the beans to Paige and truthfully I want everything to work out between you two." Emma gave him a hug "She only does that because she cares."

Brandon smiled, he knew that Emma couldn't go through with the plan and that she'd spill the beans. He'd do the same thing if it was causing a tear in the relationship with his best friend Richard who is a NFL linebacker for the Miami Dolphins. They had played together on the high school football team and that's how they met. Richard had gone undrafted in the 2014 NFL draft but tried out for the Dolphins and earned a spot. He hadn't talked to Richard since he moved to Miami in early May of this year but he hoped that he was doing well. Richard resembled that of Tim Tebow especially in the face and physique. As far as Brandon knew Richard was still single.

"Hey Emma if this all works out, I could try and introduce you to my friend Richard. He's my best friend and the nicest guy I know."

Emma tied her hair back in a ponytail "Are you trying to set me up with you're friend because I figured out your Paige problem?"

"It's not figured out yet Emma, and yes I am I think you guys would be good together." Brandon scratched the back of his head "Let's just hope this night goes well. I miss having Paige in my life, she brought so much energy and brightness to it she sort of shined like the sun, she was my guiding light and hopefully I can be hers when this night is through." He turned to look at her "What do you know about her so called boyfriend?"

Emma sat down in a nearby chair "Technically their not even dating their just fuck buddies, Paige does this when she wants to make her ex feel jealous and regretful. While she doesn't like to admit it, she needs someone beside her as she's afraid of being alone and hurt. Unfortunately I don't know much about him but I guess we'll find out more tonight at the bar."

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16. This chapters questions are: What do you think will happen now that Emma has spilled the beans? Will Paige and Brandon work it out or will this get together at the bar drive them farther apart?**


	17. Chapter 17

Us

 **A/N: Hey guys what's up? Okay so I had yesterday and today off and got stuff done around the house. Now here is the next chapter in the story I hope you guys enjoy. As always feedback is appreciated. (redone 8/27/15)**

Brandon entered the bar and found Paige sitting alone at the table, he was a little late but he neither saw Emma or the guy Paige was with. Taking a seat across from her he looked around before focusing on her.

"So where is your boyfriend and Emma?" Brandon decided to start the conversation.

"He's in the bathroom and Emma isn't here yet I thought she was coming with you."

Brandon scratched the back of his head "Yea well we were suppose to come together in the same car but she texted me after the show ended and said that she'd just drive herself." He looked down at the table "So how are you and you're boyfriend?"

Paige groaned "Uh well I don't know anymore Brandon, he's like me and in our relationship I'm like you. He plays hot and cold and I don't like it and I realize that this was the same thing I was doing to you and I wanna apologize for that, I didn't know how bad it hurt you but now I do."

"Do you love him?" Brandon needed an answer.

She was hesitant for a few moments as she thought about it until coming to a conclusion she shook her head "I guess not, my heart belongs to you Brandon."

"Then come back to me Paige, we both fucked up but I think in doing so we learned more about each other as the romantic relationship bliss was starting to wear off we were both blinded by it and when we saw the dark side of each other we ran you know so I mean I wanna give this another shot with you. Simply put I love you and I miss having you in my life Paige."

"Brandon it's not that easy I-" She was cut off as her 'boyfriend' returned to the table.

"What's not that easy?" He asked, taking a seat beside Paige and putting his arm around her.

Brandon avoided eye contact with him "Nothing is ever that easy."

Paige shrugged to get his arm from around her "So Brandon this is my boyfriend, Chad."

The two of them shook hands.

"So you go to college right?"

Brandon nodded his head "Yea the University of Virginia."

"How many parties you've gone to?" Chad was going somewhere with this and Brandon knew that. by the way he his tone was.

"Not many, why?"

He shrugged "Just wondering."

The waiter came and took their drink orders, Brandon just got a Coke as he wasn't much of a drinker while Paige and Chad ordered a beer.

"What you don't like alcohol?"

Brandon was starting to get ticked about this guy "What's your deal man? What do you want from me?"

"I don't have a deal nor do I want anything from you besides to know more about you. Chill out dude, so why didn't you order a beer like the rest of us?"

Brandon got up to leave "I'm not dealing with this bullshit." As he was about to start walking away from them Emma arrived and motioned for him to come sit back down with them.

"So you two are dating?" Chad looked at Emma and then to Brandon.

"Yep, we've been dating for a few days now." Emma answered for the both of them.

This seemed to peak Chad's interest "Really? so what do you like to do together?"

"Take long walks on the beach, explore nature, and workout together." Brandon crossed his arms "What about you and Paige?"

Chad looked surprised before quickly replying "Same, same stuff you guys do."

He answered it to quickly as if he was hiding something.

"Don't you have a opinion of you're own? You keep asking these questions and yet you say nothing about yourself."

Chad tried to deflect the question "Anyways how did you get those bandages on your head?"

"Quit deflecting the questions with bullshit answers Chad, for once you your brain and come up with a valid answer."

He seemed offended "Oh so look who has the problem now then huh!"

Paige looked to Emma for help but was spared as the waiter came back with their drinks and took Emma's order, she ordered a water.

"So Chad what do you do for a living?" Emma asked.

"I'm in a band and when we aren't touring I work at a tattoo parlor." He seemed proud of that "Plus I won't be 80 grand in debt when I could've gotten the same education for a dollar fifty on late fees at the local library."

Brandon sighed "Oh great now your quoting Good Will Hunting, the scene where they are in the bar and Clark is reciting verbatim about the agricultural economy of the south was entrepreneurial and capitalist as he tries to outdo Chuck in front of Skylar trying to impress her when Will steps in and then they get into a argument about history which leads to education and then when Clark talks about Will serving food to his kids, that's when Will says exactly what you said only you fucked up the quote, it was 150 grand not 80 grand, in fact my education is only costing me about 80 grand so congratulations on getting the number right but all the same a big fuck you for being unoriginal. There are over 7 billion people on this planet and you make up a small percentage of people who are unoriginal I'd say maybe 4 percent but then again I haven't met the other 96 percent of the population that increasingly expands as 8 seconds go by as a baby was just born but also goes down as someone has just died which means those two percentages I just told you about are forever fluctuating until you one day wake up and realize that you've been living a lie and then you'll join the majority of people. Everybody is different and unique but you, you are unoriginal." Brandon took a sip of his soda as he let what he just said sink into Chad.

A few guys from the table next to them stared at Brandon in bewilderment before looking at Chad "You got fucking rekt by Leo 2.0"

Brandon turned to look at them "Leo 2.0?"

"You look like a young DiCaprio." One of them pointed out.

"Thanks...I guess." Brandon focused his attention to Chad.

Chad was getting pissed "Do you think you are any smarter than me because you go to college?

"If I did do you think I'd waste my breath talking to you?"

Chad rolled up his sleeves revealing his tattoos on his somewhat muscular arms "Listen kid, you're starting to piss me off if you have a problem with me we can take this outside."

Brandon noticed the guy had barely touched his drink which means while there is a very small amount of alcohol in his system he's still sober "You wanna take this outside? Fine let's go." Brandon got up

Paige got up to separate the two of them "Both of you stop acting like children." She stood in front of Brandon looking at Chad.

"Why are you defending him?" Chad inquired to know.

Paige sighed "Because I'm not in love with you Chad, I'm still in love with Brandon. Look your a nice guy and all but...eh it's just not going to work between us, you are too similar to me and I don't like that."

Chad was upset, he had gotten outed by Brandon and now Paige is basically defending him "You know what fuck this I'm done with you and your bullshit Paige, have fun with pretty boy over here." He stormed out of the bar and into the night.

 **A/N: So more drama and action. This chapters questions are: Now that Paige and Brandon are back together how do you see their relationship and their future working out? In you're mind how do you picture Brandon, do you picture him the way I described him or do you picture him something completely different? (Speaking of which any artists or Photoshop gurus out there? If so what would be awesome is if someone could do those photos where they take a person from a different photo and put them in one as another person where they are side by side or some fan art would be cool as well. I'd be able to change the thumbnail of the story to something that relates to it.)**


	18. Chapter 18

August

 **A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Now starting in August this story is nearing the end but I'll be continuing with a new story which starts in the summer of 2015. Anyways as always feedback is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy.**

8/01/14

Omaha, Nebraska

Over the past few weeks Brandon and Paige's relationship went back to how things were before but with both getting what they want instead of being tied down to each other. Paige spent time with her girls and Brandon spent more time with Michael who was starting to show signs of sickening. Brandon had just recently got the staples taken out and no longer needed to wear bandages anymore which he was glad about and he could finally run his hands through his short hair. Paige's family are arriving in two weeks and Brandon had just begun training in the ring with Finlay who had been traveling with the WWE working behind the scenes and whatnot. Brandon has always been a fan of Finlay's since first watching him in WCW. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the ring.

"Do you know what the key to winning is?" Finlay leaned against the ropes.

Brandon shook his head "What is it?"

"Timing and luck."

Brandon took a seat in the corner "So how do you get both?"

"The main thing is luck, everything else just follows." Finlay chuckled "You know I knew you're grandfather on your dads side."

This was surprising to Brandon "How did you know him?"

"We're cousins, his half of the family moved from Northern Ireland to America for a better life. And now here we are." He helped Brandon to his feet "You truly are a blend of everything, I guess that's why they call America a melting pot, my cousin married a Native American, your grandmother who had your father and your mum is French-Canadian who married your dad, an American. So technically you are of Northern Irish-Native American-French Canadian-American decent."

Brandon leaned against the ropes "Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"I didn't really know the right time to tell you, but I wanted to and when I saw your name on a application to the company I put in a good word for you and now here I am I'm just a man standing in front of a boy asking him to love me." Finlay chuckled.

Brandon smiled "But you're only in your 50's how can he be your cousin?"

"When he was 20, I was born. That's just to keep a long story short." Finlay patted Brandon on the back "Besides how would I know so much about his your side of the family if we weren't related?"

Brandon shrugged "You stalk me like a few girls and guys do."

Finlay laughed but quickly stopped when he realized that Brandon was being serious "You're not joking about being stalked are you?"

"Nope."

The two of them headed out of the ring having trained for a few hours. They headed to a diner where they got to know more about each other and talked about various things like relationships, Paige, her father, etc. The conversation seemed to focus on her family as Finlay regaled him with a tale about fighting Ricky Knight and how he was a dirty fighter and would sometimes cheat to win by using the ropes or brass knuckles like William Regal. The match Brandon was fighting him in would be a singles match, it would be a day or two before he leaves the WWE to head back to school and ultimately says goodbye to Paige. The two of them soon finished up their meals and headed to the hotel and Smackdown doesn't start for another 6 hours. The two of them parted ways as Finlay said he has to get to work on a project for wrestling. He didn't dive into the details about it so Brandon just left it at that though he wondered what he was talking about him being a blend of everything and for some reason the thought of a shillelagh popped up in his head.

Heading up to his hotel room Brandon plopped down onto the bed and turned on the TV where Malcolm In The Middle was playing. He grew up watching show like Malcolm In The Middle so it was nice to see that it was still on even though he's an adult now, unfortunately no more new episodes but he promised himself one day he would binge watch the entire series, possibly over winter break if he can get to Michael's house or if he gets snowed in at college either one would work. Thinking about it now he would kind of prefer college as he would have his whole apartment to himself while his roommates headed home for the break.

Looking out the window he could tell that Fall was slowly approaching as a few leaves on the trees had changed colors and a few had fallen to the world below were they waited to get stepped on. It was a nice warm day in the mid 70's so nothing was to hot and not to cold either just the way Brandon liked it. His liked the Fall as everything was changing and depending on where you are everything is still somewhat warm. As he laid on the bed he thought about the match he would soon be having with Paige's father and thinking back to it now the match is kind of important. Back before they had their fallout and before they got back together when they were still rushing things Paige had told her parents about their plan to get married and that's why her father wanted to have a match with Brandon to see if he was worthy or not as he recalls Paige said her dad thought of him as a 'pretty boy' like most people do, including her ex-boyfriend Chad who apparently is sleeping with some whore now or so Paige says. He never liked the guy and was glad to see him go. Burying his face in the pillows Brandon decided to catch up on some much needed sleep for tonight's show.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 18, not much going on just a filler to keep the story moving. This chapters questions are: What do you think Finlay's project is? and what do you see happening after Brandon goes back to college?**


	19. Chapter 19

After August 15th

 **A/N: Well here is the next chapter and as always feedback is appreciated.**

Paige and Emma laid in Brandon's bed looking up at the ceiling. Smackdown had ended not too long ago and she knew that he'd be getting back to the hotel within a hour or so as the arena they were in was relatively smaller compared to other arenas. They had roughly 2 weeks together and then he'd be gone, out of her life and she wouldn't see him again until god knows how long, months or possibly a year. Sure she'd see him on Total Divas as camera crews had been following them around for most of the summer since they got together but she wouldn't see him in person and that bothered her. Looking back at it now, the last 3 months flew by and soon she'd be 22 and he'd be gone before her birthday. Brandon had been training with Finlay and Paige was shocked to find out that the two of them are distantly related.

"Hey Emma." Paige turned to look at her friend "Do you think we'll ever see Brandon again when he leaves in two weeks?"

"Don't know Paige, I'd like to, it'd be nice but I just don't know so if I were you I'd enjoy these last two weeks together."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

Emma sighed "I don't know what else to tell you Paige, but I do know that Brandon listens to Dan Croll, he mentioned it when we were in Arizona. I know that you said whenever you guys are together he never listens to actual music. Maybe as like a date you could surprise him by playing some music."

"Emma you are a genius, maybe as like a going away gift I'll buy him an album." Paige pulled out her phone and searched up Dan Croll finding one of his albums which was released earlier this year. She decided to purchase the album herself and give it a go as she didn't really know what Brandon's favorite genre of music was.

The two of them listened to the whole album and while it wasn't either of their style of music they could totally see Brandon listening to this, thinking of him made her upset. She didn't want to say goodbye to him but ultimately she'd have to as he has to go back to school and she has to continue and further her career as a WWE Diva. By the time they finished the album Brandon unlocked the hotel room door and found Emma asleep in his bed and Paige on her phone.

"Hey." He said quietly shutting the door slowly.

"Hey yourself." Paige replied.

Brandon took off his shoes and plopped down in a nearby chair. Paige woke Emma up and quickly escorted her to her room and then headed back into Brandon's room. Brandon got up and laid down on his bed which smelled of Emma.

Paige wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up next to him "Do you have to leave me?" It was more of a plea than a question.

"Yea...at least for a little while until I finish my education, if you aren't busy during the holidays like around Christmas and by luck you happen to be in Charlottesville, stop by my apartment. I mean we'll facetime and text so we'll still be in touch but not in person."

Paige buried her face in Brandon's neck "Are you ready to fight my dad?"

"Why does he wanna fight me? did I piss him off?"

Paige laughed "No pumpkin it's because you are American and we're in a relationship, he thinks facing you in a match will prove if you are worthy or not to date me."

"But we're already dating, didn't you tell them that?"

Paige nodded her head "Still he wants to have a match with you."

Brandon closed his eyes and leaned on the pillow "What happens if I lose?"

"Don't know."

He took that as a sign that she was sleepy, usually she'd give him straight and to the point answers and when she was tired she wouldn't give a direct answer much like he does for everything.

"I love you Paige, and even after I leave on August 15th we'll see each other again."

She was glad to hear this "I love you to Brandon, I know we will but don't be a completely different person when we meet again."

"I can say the same for you with your hot and cold personality." Brandon sighed "I'll miss that too but most importantly I'll miss you my little English muffin."

Paige looked up at him "You sound like AJ."

Brandon gave her a smirk "I am Weasel."

"No you are my everything." Paige pinched his cheeks.

Brandon chuckled "It's weird to see you all girly like this given your appearance."

"Are you trying to say I can't be a girly girl?"

Brandon shook his head "No but it's out of character for you since you look like a punk rock chick."

Paige threw the covers over herself "And you are long, tan, and handsome."

"Meep." Brandon laughed "I didn't know you watch Spongebob."

"I don't, I saw a part of it as I was changing the channel earlier today, Spongebob is for children."

Brandon smiled "Then that makes you a pedophile, you sexually assaulted a child and are currently in bed with one."

"You aren't a child, you are an adult with a child's heart."

He pulled the covers off her "Actually I'm Chris Hanson with Dateline NBC, we're doing a show on child predators who meet kids over the internet, why don't you take a seat right over there."

"You want me to punch you?" Paige raised her fist.

"No." Brandon replied weakly.

She wrapped her arms around him and turned out the lights. It was late and their both tired. She wouldn't hurt him, or try not to anyways. Sure she'd like to mess with him but he belonged to her and her alone. While her previous boyfriends hated her possessiveness over them, Brandon actually likes it as it makes him feel safe and secure when she's around him. The two of them soon drifted off to sleep where a new day awaits them knowing that whatever comes their way they'll face it together with him being the emotional and brainy one and her being the beauty and the bronze of the two of them.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 19, I hope you guys enjoyed. No questions this chapter but feedback is appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

Love

 **A/N: Chapter 20! I didn't think the story would be this long but it is. Anyways thank you to my reviewers, followers, and people who have favorited the story. There wouldn't be 20 chapters without you guys. As always feedback is appreciated.**

Monday Night Raw

8/04/14

New Orleans, Louisiana

Brandon paced around backstage as Raw was live. Everything was starting to sink in on him, his time was coming to an end with only a week left. 3 months have come and gone and within 11 days he will be heading back home to Charlottesville. Over the weekend he and Paige clung to each other behind closed doors as she stated that she'd be avoiding him the next 2 weeks so when he leaves she won't get too upset over it. She's not one to get all emotional. He didn't want it to end but he felt that his time as an intern was coming to a end. Michael had told him that once his internship is over that he'll be under review for about a week as the WWE will evaluate him and his performance.

Michael sat down in a chair, looking both physically and mentally weaker than before he's also a bit pale. Brandon felt something towards Michael, kind of like an air of death was looming around him. He looked exhausted and they had only been working for a few hours. Brandon headed over to where Michael was and pulled up a chair.

"Are you alright dad?" Brandon took a seat in the chair.

Michael shook his head "I'm dying Brandon, I went to the doctor the other day and they said that my lungs are starting to fail me. lately it's been getting harder and harder to breathe and at night I have to use a oxygen machine. I've already wrote my last will and testament. And if anything happens to me take care of Posey, she'll be under your legal guardianship."

"You...you adopted Posey?"

Michael smiled "I did, I wanted to give that little girl a life she couldn't even imagine." His smile slowly disappeared "And now it looks like I'll be looking on from above. I've already contacted my daughter and told her the details. I'm selling my house Brandon and all the proceeds go to you and Posey. Now I want you take care of my little girl, do you hear me son?"

Brandon hugged him as tears started to flow "I hear you dad."

Just then Posey ran into Michael's arms "DADDY DON'T GO!"

She had been being watched by Finlay who was a good friend of Michael's. Michael hugged the two of them tight, while they weren't his biological kids he considered them as his own.

He looked a Posey and wiped the tears from her eyes "I won't be gone forever Posey and one day you'll see me again but until that time comes I want you to promise me that you will listen to your older brother Brandon and try your very best in school."

She nodded her head.

While they all stood numb in a verge of tears one of heads of the crew workers told Michael to take the night off and enjoy it along with Brandon. Paige was backstage in her locker room having heard the conversation between the 3 of them she wanted to talk to Michael. Brandon had headed to the bathroom as Michael picked Posey up into his arms. Paige headed out towards him greeting Posey with a smile.

"You're pretty, do you know my brother Brandon?" Posey smiled at her.

"Actually pumpkin me and your brother are together so yes I do know him."

Paige hugged Michael "How you are you doing Michael?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it again.

"Not so good Paige, I'm dying and I don't know how much longer I have. Do me a favor and try not to break Brandon's heart, he'll be crushed once I'm gone as will Posey but if you leave him to...well then I don't know what will become of him. I know you said you wanted to try and avoid him but he might need you this week and next week."

"I'll miss you Michael." Paige wiped her eyes.

"I'll miss you to Paige." Michael gave her a sad smile as she headed down the hallway to get ready for her match.

Brandon came back from the bathroom as Michael had made plans to treat them to a nice dinner and a movie. They headed out to a French restaurant and enjoyed the food. Brandon kept close tabs on Michael throughout the night as they headed back to the hotel room Michael rented Despicable Me for Posey to watch. On the bed laid Brandon, Posey, and Michael in that order. Not long into the movie Posey fell asleep and Michael tucked her in giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's like an angel." Michael looked at her sleeping peacefully. Everything was going good and for a while all of them forgot that Michael was sick.

Brandon looked up at Michael "You are our angel Michael." He looked away trying to avoid crying "I'm gonna miss you dad."

"Look at me son." Michael waited until Brandon's puffy eyes met his "It's not your fault, none of this is your fault it's just life Brandon. Sometimes you get the luck of the draw, other times you have no good cards and decide to just fold. As for me I've lived a good life, a blessed life I'm leaving with no regrets and no remorse I love you Brandon." Michael hugged the young man as he cried into his shoulder "There is nothing more you could've done. You've made this summer unforgettable and I thank you for that and my wife does to, I had a dream about her last night. It was the strangest thing, we were sitting together on a bench in the park back in Boston looking at the ducks in the water and she turned to me and told me that she was happy with what I was doing. It's what she would've wanted. And I asked her when I'd see her again and she replied very soon. And then I woke up this morning crying in sadness and happiness. I'm not afraid of death Brandon, I know it's coming and when it comes I'll be ready." Michael patted Brandon's back.

Looking at the clock and finding out that it was a little past 12am Michael helped Brandon up to his feet "You should get some sleep son, we could all use some sleep."

Brandon shook his head "I can't leave you, if I leave and you go to sleep you'll die peacefully I'm not ready to lose you."

"Nobody is ever ready to lose a loved one, you just have to deal with it. Just remember that I love you, you and Posey are my angels, my joy in life." Michael hugged Brandon and kissed his forehead "Now go get some sleep son, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

Brandon gave a sad smile "I love you dad."

Michael also gave a sad smile "I love you to son." And with that Brandon left Michael's room heading back to his room as he felt the impending weight of grief coming to meet him.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 20. I hope you guys enjoyed it and this chapters questions are: How do you think this will affect Brandon's match with Paige's father? Do you think Brandon will get a job with the WWE and if so what?**


	21. Chapter 21

Rose-Tinted Glasses

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 21 I hope you guys enjoy. And as always feedback is appreciated.**

8/11/14

Macon, Georgia

For the rest of the week Brandon was drowned in depression as once again he's lost a loved one. Having dealt with the paperwork, house, finances and other necessities that follow after losing a loved one, he still had Posey and Paige. Michael had died in his sleep peacefully, at least he can be happy that he didn't suffer. Paige helped comfort him and sort out everything but there was only so much she could do. He knew he had to be strong not only for himself but for Posey. With the money from Michael's house, having been bought almost as soon as it went on the market by a wealthy couple. Brandon would be able to pay off college no problem and take care of Posey along with himself at least until he graduates in May of 2015. Thinking back to college he decided to tryout for the schools soccer team, having played before he should be fine and hopefully if he doesn't get signed by the WWE he could always be a professional soccer player as his two majors won't earn him a solid paying job.

Looking around backstage never felt so empty and dead. Brandon was now on his own for the rest of the week. He helps out when he is needed but other than that the WWE crew workers kind of leave him alone after hearing the recent passing of Michael their all kind of disoriented. Heading down the hall to the Divas locker room he knocked on the door only to be greeted by Emma who read his mind and went to retrieve Paige for him. A minute later Paige appeared semi-changed into her ring gear. She was still wearing her dark jeans.

"Hey Brandon." She leaned against the frame of the door "What's wrong pumpkin?"

"With everything that's happened over the past week do I still have to fight your dad?" He wasn't in the mood to fight, though he never cared to fight.

Paige nodded her head "It will be a dark match on Smackdown, I hear the training has been going well with Finlay, he says you are a natural."

"He's too kind, in my opinion I'm struggling a bit on the moves. Listen there is something I need to talk to you about." Brandon noticed the other divas listening in on their conversation "In private."

"Sure." Paige headed out of the locker room and down the hall where nobody was. Brandon leaned against the wall as did she.

"I have enough money to support myself and Posey until I finish college, I'm going to take up playing soccer again as my majors won't land me a job off the spot. If I hear back from the WWE and they wanna hire me then I'll take the job once I finish school, if I don't well hopefully a club will pick me up and I can start making decent money to support myself and Posey."

Paige looked down "How about I get a tour bus and you and Posey can travel with me around the world, I can support you two I make over six figures a year."

Brandon shook his head "I love you Paige but I couldn't do that to you, I'd feel like a burden. Besides if a European club offers me a trial and they decide to sign me I could possibly live in Europe and show Posey the world."

She grabbed his face "Brandon look at me, do you know how hard it is to become a professional footballer? Many people never make it besides you haven't played in 3 years so how do you know you'll be any good now you might be rubbish."

Her words stung as he took her hands off his face "You don't think I can do it can you?"

"Brandon that's not what I mean." Paige was trying to defuse the situation. Brandon hasn't played in 3 years so he might not be as good as he use to be.

He started walking away when Paige grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall, he was crying out of depression and hurt pride.

"I love you to pieces Brandon I never said you couldn't do it but you are thinking too far ahead, it's a possibility the WWE will offer you a job. You are young, athletic, and downright sexy so if you aren't a crew worker or wrestler you can be a interviewer for sure. If football is what you really wanna do then do it I'm not stopping you but as your girlfriend I'm trying to help you and tell you that I support your dreams but you sometimes have to face the harsh reality. If you don't get hired by the WWE then go for it and even if you don't make it as a footballer and become the American David Beckham you can always come back to me, I will support you, love you, and most importantly take care of you." She kissed him, wiping away his tears.

Checking her phone for the time, her match was suppose to start in 4 minutes and she wasn't even fully changed "I've gotta go Brandon we'll talk more after my match." And with that Paige ran off towards the Divas locker room leaving Brandon there alone to his own demise. Sinking to the floor he thought about what Paige had said. She had hurt him with her words but in a way she was right. If he was going to get anywhere in life he would have to take off the rose-tinted glasses and see the world for what it really is. It's something he doesn't like doing but in order to get ahead in life it's something he would have to do.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 21. This chapters questions are: If you were Brandon what would you do in his present situation? Do you think Paige was a bit to dry in explaining the situation to Brandon?**


	22. Chapter 22

The Family + 1

 **A/N: Here is chapter 22. As always feedback is appreciated.**

8/14/14

Los Angeles, California

"So my parents seem to like you, well at least my mum anyway." Paige said as she took a bite of her sub. They had gone out to dinner for their last date. After Brandon's match tomorrow he'll leave late in the night with Posey leaving Paige alone in LA with her parents and brothers. The two of them had spent the whole day with her family. Her brothers messed with him a lot during the day but they bonded over wrestling and other sports. Her father still didn't care for him much as he has yet to prove himself worthy of having Paige even though their already together.

"Your family is something else, they all seem to like me except for your dad." Brandon finished up his sub "What did I do to him?"

Paige shook her head "You didn't do anything he just doesn't think you are worthy yet, you haven't proven yourself in battle."

"Tomorrow night is the match, I'm surprised WWE bookers have even put it on as a dark match on Smackdown! I would have never thought in a million years I'd end up having a dark match on Smackdown with Ricky Knight." Brandon leaned back in his chair "I've never even been in a match before."

Paige grabbed his hand "You'll be fine."

They finished up dinner with Brandon paying for the bill. The two of them headed out into the night heading towards one of the trails in the wooded area of the hills. Brandon had always wanted to camp out in the hills but he'd take a night walk with Paige any day. He was sad that in 24 hours he'd be gone but at the same time excited to see what the future holds. The hills were quiet at night as they passed the Hollywood sign they decided to sit down and look at LA from above. It was interesting at night but it made Brandon miss his small hometown back in Virginia. He missed the nights of laying in the woods and just hearing nature instead of a nearby big city.

"I would've never thought in a million years that I'd end up with you." Brandon chuckled "I use to watch you, Emma, Adrian Neville, Seth Rollins and everybody else on NXT. But I'm glad I got this internship."

"And why is that?"

"Because it led me to you." He replied with a smile.

Paige rubbed her arm and looked away to hide her face even though it was dark outside "I uh sort of well I fell in love with you when I first met you. There was something about you that I just couldn't put my finger on and then the more I got to know you the more I found out what a smartass you are. I can see why Michael saw you as a son, sure you can be a smartass but underneath that exterior is the soul of a sensitive person. I didn't see that before our arguments but now I do and I don't wanna lose you. That's why I was rushing our relationship because I'm afraid to lose people I care about."

"You do?"

She punched his arm "Of course I do you twit. I love the way how when you get lost in your imagination how your eyes go wide with that childlike innocence and far away stare or how you are so indecisive, you really are like a small child with a curiosity for the world."

"I love the way how you are so dominant and commanding along with being possessive. Most guys hate girls who are those things as they think they get outed by them but I love it as I'm none of those things. Especially when we're sleeping how you wrap your arms around me that just makes me feel so safe, loved, and needed like you have no idea how much I love that."

Paige was surprised to hear him say this but she already knew that he loved it because previous guys she's done it to pushed her away. But Brandon just eats it up. Remembering Emma's idea, Paige pulled out her phone and started playing Dan Croll which surprised Brandon as he looked at her in the moonlight.

"I didn't know you like Dan Croll."

"I don't, you do so I'm playing it because you like it." Paige rested her head on his shoulder "You should listen to my music."

Brandon rested his head on her head which was resting on his shoulder "I would but I just can't get into it, that and most rap I can't get into and I don't know why."

"What other music do you like?" Paige looked up at him.

Brandon looked at the moon "A lot but to keep it short I'll list you some of my top 5 now I don't have favorites as that's not fair but these are the bands/artists that I listen to the most often: Conor Oberst/Bright Eyes, Sugar Ray, Dan Croll, Nirvana, and Foster The People."

Paige felt her chest as she has begun experiencing soreness there and cramps in her lower region as of late. It's been bothering her to the point where all she'd wanna do is just lay down. She hasn't even touched any alcohol since this month. Brandon noticed that she was feeling her chest.

"Paige what's wrong?"

Paige looked at him in pain "My boobs are sore and I get cramps in my vagina, what else do you think?"

Brandon typed this information in on his phone and one of the first few results that came up revolved around early signs of pregnancy. He looked at her for a moment and began listing of the symptoms much to Paige's horror.

"I can't be pregnant I'm not ready to be a mum I haven't even mastered how to be an adult so how do you expect me to raise a child!" She was starting to panic.

Instead of using words Brandon decided to shut her up by a kiss "Paige calm down, we don't know for sure that you are pregnant but if you are we'll figure this out like a team. Just promise me you won't make any rash decisions without talking to me. Look if you are pregnant I'm not going to run away leaving you with the baby. I plan to be apart of his or hers life, I'll be the father I once had before he passed away."

"Promise me you mean those words." Paige hugged him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He kissed her forehead.

It comforted her to know that even though she might be pregnant that Brandon will be there for her and will support her. Sure she's bossy and can be a real bitch sometimes but she couldn't live without him. He was her fish in glimmering scales and she was his lion with a flowing mane.

"Just one thing though." Paige looked at him "How are we gonna tell my family."

Brandon thought about it for a second "I found a way." The two of them ended up sitting on the hill looking at LA for another hour or so before heading back into town and to their hotel ready to face the unknown.

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This chapters questions are: With the possibility of Paige being pregnant how do you think this will affect her career and outlook on life? Also if she is what do you think would be some good names if it's a boy or girl?**


	23. Chapter 23

Last Day

 **A/N: Well this is the first of the last three chapters remaining. As always feedback is appreciated.**

8/15/14

Brandon didn't sleep that night, he thought a lot about the future. Nothing that hasn't happened yet is ever certain to happen and he's been doubting himself for the entire night. He watched the sunrise as Posey was still asleep. There is a chance he won't make it on the college team and even if he does at the end of the school year it might not even take him anywhere whether it be in the U.S. or Europe and that worried him to no end just like the WWE. He hasn't heard a peep out of any officials whether or not he'd be signing with them or not and for what job position. Since this is his first and probably only match within the WWE they have allowed him to choose his entrance theme and for it he chose: Kenna - Out of Control. It was in FIFA 08 and the song reminded Brandon of somewhat simpler times in his life. He had wanted to be many things in his life from a CIA Agent to a Veterinarian, Actor, professional footballer. He kept going back between a actor and professional footballer and yet the two of them are virtually unreachable as hell probably be doing something he always said he wouldn't do and that is to settle for a normal life. It bothered him to no end that he'd end up normal, a commoner who works 9 to 5, goes home to a wife and kid, enjoys the little things in life looking for a happy retirement and then die leaving no mark on earth. Sure at one point he was content but not anymore, he doesn't want to be a nobody he wants to be a somebody. Sure he'd love to work for the WWE but he wanted to play for a club and his country and last but not least to be in a FIFA video game to show his grandpa that he actually made it into the video games he plays. When his grandfather died Brandon felt like he had used him to get video games and felt horrible about it but people reassured him that he bought the games out of love and nothing more and being in one means that much more to him. Sure the WWE also has video games that he can possibly be in but the last game his grandfather bought him was FIFA 08 before he passed in June of 2008.

He couldn't understand how everyone else was so content to be average and then die, it made him sad thinking that if all this fails he'll amount to nothing, not even a Wikipedia page of his own. Going to college was alright though during the first part of his senior year his mother talked him out of it talking about cost and how some people don't need college and yet he still found himself going...for the experience and a piece of paper saying he knows his shit. Laying down on the bed he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Knocking came from outside his hotel door drawing him out of his self pity and forcing him to get up and answer the door. Finlay stood there with a box wrapped up in wrapping paper. Tearing the wrapping paper off and opening the box it contained a scrapbook of photos of Brandon's childhood and a binder tracing his family lineage. Finlay also reached from behind the wall on the outside and handed Brandon his shillelagh.

"Finlay I...I don't know what to say." Brandon was speechless "Why'd you give me your shillelagh?"

Finlay chuckled "Don't say anything, and Ricky Knight isn't a fair fighter so in the match if the referee were to say get distracted well then I'd use it to my advantage if I were you." He winked at him before heading back down the hall. Brandon shut the hotel room door and started flipping through the scrapbook of photos.

He had lost this when the house and other possessions went up for sale. Looking through the photos of him and his mother made him sad, it made him think of Michael on their first plane ride together 3 months ago. In general thinking about certain past events for him made him sad knowing that he can never go back to that time or relieve that event, he's wanted to many times. The last photo was of his grandfather and this was the one that brought him to tears.

His hotel door opened revealing Paige wearing a black tank top and jeans. She ran over to him asking why he was crying but it was for many reasons that he didn't want to tell her.

"I'll never amount to anything." He looked out the window "For all my life I've done nothing, sure I've done some stuff but in the end I didn't leave my mark on earth and if I don't do so that will be the one regret I leave life with. I don't wanna be a nobody I wanna be famous, rich, loved by millions. And I wouldn't be an asshole either I'd donate the money, take care of my family and help 3rd world countries. My options of achieving that are limited." Brandon turned to look at her.

Paige hated it when he doubted himself which wasn't very often but it did happen "You need to stop doubting yourself Brandon, look in the mirror and tell yourself that you can do this."

"Paige if I get a job offer from the WWE...I'm not going to accept it at least not yet. I'm gonna finish college and hopefully join a football club and get in a video game so I can show my grandfather that all those video games he bought me were worth it as I'm now living one or in one." He smiled at the thought "I'm just afraid of the unknown, I mean I'm throwing myself into the abyss and I might not find way out."

She put her hand on his cheek "Like I said earlier comeback to me, I'll be here for you."

He was surprised to hear her say this "You aren't mad about what I said about not taking the WWE offer?"

She shook her head "No because I know sooner or later you'll end up back here, our former employees always do. Besides you have a match to focus on and then you go to college, play football and then become the American David Beckham, okay pumpkin." She pinched his cheek like he was a little kid.

Hearing her words made him feel good about himself, sure the self doubt was still there but her words diminished it for the time being. Maybe he could do it, maybe if he'd just stop doubting himself he'd go into the abyss and come out on the other side on top. She made it sound so easy, so simple and so attainable. She was right but as of right now he has a match to focus on and that starts by eating a well balanced breakfast.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always feedback is appreciated. This chapters questions are: Do you think Brandon's decision to focus on football is the right one or do you think he should've picked the WWE and hope that the offer him a job? And who is or was your favorite story character and why?**


	24. Chapter 24

Post Match

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm not good at describing the match so for that reason I didn't write it in.**

Brandon woke up backstage to the medical team looking over him. Craning his neck to his right he saw Paige's dad was unconscious. With the help of the medical crew they got him into a sitting position. He felt a bandage around his head.

"What happened?" He didn't remember the match to well, all he remembers was that he got caught in the ropes and then everything went dark.

"Your foot got caught in the ropes after one of the turnbuckle springs gave way the two of you fell out of the ring, your foot got caught in the ropes and you hit your head on the steel steps knocking you out instantly as Ricky fell out of the ring and hit his head on the thin padding, being to exhausted he passed out and the referee counted to 10 and called the match off ending in a draw." The medic shined a light in Brandon's eyes "You should be fine in a day or two, the same goes for Ricky."

Paige was having her match as displayed on a nearby monitor, Brandon watched his match and saw that when he hit his head his foot was still caught in the ropes leaving him suspended, hanging unconscious. The crowd seemed to be into it. They weren't booing him or shouting any negative chants which was good and in his opinion the match wasn't half bad for his first and only match. Her mother rushed over to him.

"It's nice to see you awake, you gave us a right good fright there mate." She pointed to the separate monitor which was playing his match.

"It's funny you know I don't remember much of the match." Brandon got up to his feet and almost fell to the ground as he realized that one of his legs was asleep.

Saraya help him up to his feet "Come on now can't have you falling down now can we." She guided him to a chair and set him down "Paige would be livid if anything happened to you."

Ricky was starting to wake up as the medic team was there to greet him from his slumber. They spent the next few minutes explaining the whole situation to him before he made his way over to Saraya and Brandon. He stuck out his hand for Brandon to shake. Accepting it, Brandon shook his hand as Ricky smiled.

"You little bastard almost got the best of me, I had my doubts about you but that match put them to rest."

Brandon smiled "Well I'm glad I was able to almost get the best of you."

"I can see why Paige chose you."

Brandon spent the next few minutes chatting with her parents sharing a few laughs while Paige finished up her match. She wondered in backstage to a surprising scene but was glad to see it happening especially with her father and Brandon.

"Looks like you two are finally getting along." Paige commented as she toweled herself off.

Brandon nodded his head "It's not hard when two heads think alike." He pointed to the bandages on both of their heads.

"So." Saraya piped up "When are you two having kids?"

Paige looked away "Uh well I might be pregnant so yea."

Ricky gave Brandon a jokingly stern look before looking at Paige "It's by him isn't it?"

She nodded her head.

"Good, I wouldn't want it be any other bloke."

Brandon looked at him "Thanks...I guess."

Poesy came from down the hallway with Finlay, she ran into Brandon's arms "Are you okay?"

"Never better Posey." Brandon sighed "Are you ready to head home?" Their flight was in a few hours and they needed to get back to the hotel and start packing up their stuff.

"Do we have to go?" Posey groaned.

Brandon nodded "Unfortunately."

"What about Paige?" Posey pointed to her.

"We'll see her again."

"HOW LONG?" Posey was dead serious.

Brandon shrugged "Not too terribly long Posey."

Paige pinched her cheek "Don't worry pumpkin I'll come visit you when I can, besides it's not like we'll be separated forever only for a little while."

Brandon hugged Paige and her family along with Finlay before saying he and Posey said their goodbyes and left the arena headed to the hotel to pack up. Paige and her parents would meet him at the hotel in a few hours as they planned to stay until Smackdown finished up as some superstars and divas wanted to meet the Knight family, well most of the family anyway. Smackdown was uneventful when you have nothing to do. It was one of the things Paige didn't like about live events was that when you aren't scheduled to compete you have to entertain yourself. Her parents were talking with Finlay as Paige just sat on the crate watching Seth Rollins take on Dean Ambrose. As the two of them fought the match was interrupted by the Wyatt Family who attacked the two competitors until J&J security came out to attack the Wyatt Family and Dean Ambrose who was on his own until Roman Reigns came out from the crowd and aided his former shield member against Rollins, the Wyatts, and J&J Security.

As much as she wanted to continue watching Paige couldn't help but feel a bit sad as she would be saying goodbye to Brandon and wouldn't see him until next year. She planned on going to his graduation to see him off and hopefully good news that he'd give up his soccer dream and come to the WWE so they can be together. Now being on her own she'd have to find out of she's pregnant in the upcoming weeks and if she is she can take maternal leave and spend that time with her family and Brandon so there was that to look forward to. While she wanted Brandon to be happy she also wanted him to think logically about his situation. Still she's not fully soled he can relive up to his former glory while in high school as she knew the elevation of the sports carrying over is completely different. Finally Smackdown was coming to a end and in just a little under a hour she would say goodbye to Brandon.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, no questions for this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Home

 **A/N: Well here it is the last chapter of The Intern. Don't worry I'm continuing the story or I guess it's a series now that I'm making a sequel, I don't know anyway I'm already forming ideas for the new story which will be published probably this weekend, if you guys have any title suggestions let me know. Without further ado here is the last chapter of the story and as always I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is appreciated.**

Brandon sat in the airport with two tickets to Charlottesville, Virginia. He had left a bit earlier so he could beat all the traffic of people within the LAX. Posey was already asleep as it was almost 12am. Tonight he would be saying goodbye to Paige and her family. In the last 3 months his life has changed dramatically. He went from being just some kid who was a fan of the WWE to a intern within the company, dating Paige with a possible kid on the way and is getting known around the internet and social media due to his personal life and his appearance. While it may not have been the summer he was expecting, it was out of this world none the less. Now a legal guardian of Posey he has to do what's best for them. And while Paige offered to take care of them Brandon couldn't accept the invitation as in his opinion he'd be doing nothing as he wouldn't have a job unless the WWE offers him one and even then he'd decline for the time being. A part of him wanted to stay with Paige but another part was ready to get back to the familiar surroundings of a college apartment and schedule as this was his senior year, his final year at school and with how much money he had blown to get this far there is no way he's turning back now.

Rubbing his eyes to shake the sleepiness off Brandon blinked a few times and focused his vision on the crowd of people where he saw Paige making her way towards him. She was alone for some reason. As soon as she got to him she hugged him tight.

"Don't go Brandon, stay with me you can take online classes and all that other shit." Paige buried her tear stained faced in his neck.

He wanted to stay but he just couldn't "I'm sorry Paige but I can't, I've blown through so much money I can't just walk away now it would've been all for nothing." He unwrapped her arms from around him "If I were to stay that would be 4 years of my life I could never get back."

"So." Paige whined "Stay with me and I can take care of you and Posey. Besides we need to find out if I'm pregnant or not."

Brandon knew she wasn't looking at it through his perspective "Paige...stop I can't stay you know that. I love you and I'll miss you but I'm doing this for me and Posey, we'd only be a burden to you besides I have dreams and ambitions and if I stay with you I might not reach them."

Paige crossed her arms "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I gotta do what I gotta do, look we'll figure all this out once I'm out of school."

She shook her head "No you twat once you finish school I will have already had the baby by then."

"Quit acting like your the victim, look we don't know the facts and you might be pregnant you might not be." Brandon didn't like it when she tries to make the situation out like she's the victim.

He was starting to piss her off but instead of yelling at him which would make things worse she attempted to defuse this before it gets out of control "Brandon I love you and I think you should stay with me, don't be stupid and blow all of your money on a dream that is out of reach."

"It isn't out of reach Paige." Brandon sighed.

Paige went to explain her dream and how through years of hard work and dedication it was possible and that what Brandon wanted to do was out of reach because he not only didn't play for 3 years but didn't even train and dedicate himself to the sport. Brandon was getting emotionally hurt on the inside but was becoming more thick skinned as he was getting use to Paige's harsh way of explaining stuff that hurt him. They talked about a bunch of stop until Brandon had 5 minutes to board his plane and get through the gate. Paige knew it was now or never if she wanted Brandon to stay with her. He was making sure he had everything he needed before he took off. Taking Posey into his arms he grabbed his bags and started heading towards the gate.

"Brandon wait." Paige ran to catch up to him "Look Brandon I know earlier what I said was wrong but I'm just really gonna miss you please don't go just stay with me and take online classes we can travel the world, I can take care of you and in May we can go attend the graduation ceremony."

"No Paige I can't stop trying to get me to stay it will only be 9 months that we're apart it won't be that long I promise." Brandon kissed her one last time before heading through the gate "I'm sorry."

"9 months Brandon, a lot can happen in 9 months that change peoples life's." Paige shouted at him.

He looked back at her "Nothing will change I promise."

"Everybody says that." Paige looked down as tears started filling up her eyes. She was use to long distance relationships and they never worked. Now she's possibly pregnant and with Brandon gone she might not ever see him again. It worried her that they'd might have potential problems down the road and might breakup when she's the mother of their child. Maybe she's overthinking this, maybe Brandon or her for that matter will make time for one another. He's not the cheating type, then again she's never seen him in his natural environment. Heading through the crowd of people she made her way out of the airport looking down until she bumped into a familiar face.

"Paige!"

She recognized that voice and face "Bradley!"

 **A/N: BOOM cliffhanger. So this was the last chapter of The Intern I hope you guys enjoyed the story and like I said I'm working on the sequel which should be up this weekend with the first chapter all I need is a title. Since this is the last chapter I'm doing 5 questions: 1. What do you think will happen in between the 9 months? 2. Who was your favorite character of the story and why? 3. What was your favorite moment of the story. 4. Do you think Brandon will make his dreams come true? 5. What is your overall opinion of the story?**


End file.
